


M3

by AliceCarroll



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Times, Fluff, Humour, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, Secrets, first encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: Narumi installs an app in her phone which leads her to a strange appartment. She ends up as part of the RFA and, what they don't know is that her two best friends are with her the entire time.





	1. Be Our Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes a new fic! I wasn't really sure about posting it and I'm actually reaaaaally nervous about it. I feel this is not a really conventional fic and I'm scared people may not like it, so please, please, please, let me know through the comments and kudos if you do >.<
> 
> Narumi is NOT my OC. The super duper beautiful Firei let me use her so chech out her fantastic fics (if you haven't done it already) <3
> 
> Also, this chapter starts off pretty weird. The girls are hyper at the new situation they are finding themselves in, so they may act weirder than usual. Things may get more normal as the story goes on. May.
> 
> Thank you for reading and your support!

It was Narumi’s turn to go flat-hunting. She sat on a bench, distressed and depressed at the little success of the operation, and sighed, clueless about what to do. It wouldn’t have been this difficult if the girls had come with her, but Bonny had said she needed to study and Mary was... What was she even doing? She couldn’t complain, though, since the other two girls had already gone on their own. At that moment, a notification from the play store informed her that a new app that matched her tastes had been found. Her face lit up at the perspective of being able to do the deed to Shingen once more at another universe, and touched the screen of her phone to access to the play store after going to Mc Donald’s to steal their Wi-Fi.

She frowned when she saw the title of the app. _Mystic Messenger_? What the hell was that? Well, whatever, she was on a bad mood and probably she will have to bear Bonny’s singing ‘I DON’T WANT MY FREEEEEDOM’ and her and Mary’s loud groans of desperation when she got back home and told them she hadn’t found an apartment yet, so she had actually nothing to lose. She opened the app when it finished downloading and registered, but instead of hearing one of the characters shouting mercilessly the name of the company which had released the game, her screen went black and a messenger appeared.

 **Unknown:** ...Hello...?

She frowned. Who was that?

 **Narumi:** ?

 **Unknown** : Can you see this?

 **Narumi:** Who are you?

 **Unknown:** I’m sure you’re surprised.

            It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.

Narumi let them continue talking and went to the app she had to send to her friends a screenshot of the conversation.

****

**Bonny** : Wow, that’s creepy 

** Mary**: LOLOLOLOLOLOL 

The stranger, who was now confirmed to be a guy, kept on talking about some phone he had found. Narumi bit her lower lip. She wanted to help, but she feared the stranger could be a weirdo and try to attack her or something. She expressed her fears to the girls and they told her she should help him and agreed that she should send the address to them too and go together.

Narumi started making her way there and arrived to the address before her friends. Reluctantly, she entered the house, informing the girls the whole time of where she was and what she was doing.

 **Narumi:** it’s an empty apartment

I’m going to leave the door open just in case

 **Bonny:** ok, we’ll be there in a minute

At that moment, the app led her to a strange chat room full of people. She startled, surprised at the sudden storm of notifications, and started to read the messages. Five people were talking about things she couldn’t quite figure out; apparently they knew each other already. She bit her lower lip, hoping they wouldn’t notice her until Bonny and Mary arrived to make them do all the unnecessary talk, but they were delaying quite a lot.

She sent them a message asking them to hurry up, but at that moment the people in the other chat room noticed her and started to ask her to talk and... reveal herself? It all was pretty awkward. According to them, she shouldn’t be able to download the app she was using, but all of a sudden they were sending her pictures and introducing themselves. She chuckled. They didn’t look as bad people, actually. Then, one of them sent the picture of a silver-haired boy. _He’s kind of cute..._ Narumi thought, smiling to herself.

Moments later, all her thoughts were clouded by the most beautiful being in this world.

“A caaaaaaaaaat!!” she exclaimed. “One of them’s got a caaaaaaaaaat!! Oh, and the owner is handsome too... Caaaaaaaaaat!!!!!”

She tried to put herself together not to die from fangirling, and continued reading the chat room. Apparently, those people wanted her to carry on with the job a girl had done before dying at that same apartment in which she was. Wait, did that mean she had actually succeeded in finding an apartment for them? But could that apartment afford three people in it? And was it really alright to live at the home of a dEAD PERSON?!

She kept on informing her friends, who encouraged her to accept the offer, which she reluctantly did. She tried not to touch anything until her friends arrive, still feeling as an intruder at the apartment, almost crying because her friends were taking too long. A blue-haired strange man and the red-haired cat harasser asked her not to tell anyone the location and she bit her lower lip, for she had already done just so. Her friends should be alright, right? They were almost the same person already!

At that moment, she heard some footsteps approaching the door and a dragging of suitcases.

“... and then Nobu-chan bit my fingers and the MC was dying, I swear, but he still dinnae fuck... Narumi, hi!” Bonny carelessly greeted her, entering the door.

“Hi, hi!” Mary closed the door behind her and started taking her computer out of her bag. “Where’s the Wi-Fi?”

“Ha? What do you mean ‘where’s the Wi-Fi’?” Narumi pouted. “And what’s with all those suitcases?”

“Oh, don’t worry, we brought your things too,” Bonny said, her trousers already off and getting rid of her t-shirt.

“You’re welcome,” Mary sang in the Maui way, her trousers, too, on the floor and putting on her headphones.

“LOLOLOLOL! Nice thong!” Bonny said, taking it from Mary’s suitcase and putting it on her head.

“Girls...” Narumi pouted.

“Where’s the bedroom?” Bonny asked, going to the corridor with her suitcase. “Oh, there’s only one bed!” she exclaimed from the bedroom.

“It’s alright with me as long as you don’t occupy all of it,” Mary exclaimed.

“I can’t promise you anything,” she playfully replied

Narumi looked at the mess around her, surprised at her friends’ immediate conquering of the all apartment. She sat on a corner of the sofa, wishing she could make herself as small as to disappear, and Mary offered her some chips, already fishing on LOLOL. She took some and shoved them into her mouth, still scared. At that moment, her phone rang, the username 707 on the screen.

“Pretty friends, you have,” she heard Seven playfully saying to her.

“Wha...?”

“I thought I told you not to tell anyone the direction of the apartment.”

“I’m sorry, I had already done so when you told me,” Narumi bit her lower lip.

“It’s alright, just don’t tell the rest of the members there are 3 MCs. LOLOLOL.”

“Who are you talking to?” Mary asked her when they heard something from the corridor.

“Hey, gals, there’s a camera here!!” Bonny exclaimed.

“Hi, Scottish girl,” Seven said. “Tell her I’m seeing her! LOLOLOL!”

Narumi chose to turn the speakers on and let him tell Bonny that he had seen her almost naked with a tanga on her head.

“OMG! If he’s watching us we should behave like ladies!!!” Bonny said.

Narumi didn’t have a good feeling about it. Bonny made some tea and Mary helped her, taking a blanket to the floor of the corridor. The Scottish girl settled the cups on the floor and asked them to seat and drink tea in a posh manner.

“The weather today was quite charming. Don’t you think, Lady Shin?”

“Indeed, I think so, Lady Thorpe.”

“Though they foresaw some clouds for tomorrow, I’m afraid,” Mary remarked, the three of them faking a posh British accent.

“Time, old things. Cohabitation,” Bonny sang.

Narumi chuckled, amused, and belched, making Bonny clap and laugh and Mary sigh. They heard the voice of Seven laughing from the phone. At that moment, Mary remembered she had left her avatar fishing and rushed to resume her task.

They agreed with Seven that they wouldn’t tell anyone that there were three of them at the house, at which he seemed both relieved and amused. Bonny asked Narumi to show her the conversation they had had and she gave her phone to her to re-read it.

“Oh, one of them is a woman!” Bonny’s eyes sparkled. “I’ll go for that one. Mary, you can go for the hacker and Narumi for the cat mom.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “I only have eyes for Illidian.”

“I only have eyes for the cat,” Narumi chuckled.

“And so is spaghetti until it gets wet,” Bonny replied.

“Whut?”

“I’m practising my pick up lines with Jaehee,” a pause. “Oh. My. God.”

“What’s up?” Narumi asked her and saw Bonny blushing, looking at her phone with wide eyes.

“I’m heterosexual now,” she showed her the screen with the picture of the blond-haired boy.

“Oh, he’s super cute,” Narumi nodded.

“I know, I’m reading the conversation. OMG,” Bonny pouted, completely immersed in it now.

Mary lifted her head, curious at what was happening and started reading it too.

“Seven is cute too,” she chuckled.

“Yah, he is,” Bonny replied.

“All of them are, like, super handsome. I think you have to be perfection to enter the RFA,” Narumi pointed out, re-reading the conversation.

“God, the cat is super cute.”

“I know, right?!”

Suddenly, a notification for a chat room appeared, featuring Zen and Jumin Han.

“Oh, join them,” Bonny encouraged Narumi, and she did so. She greeted the cat owner, earning an amused glance from Mary and Bonny. They started to talk about how glad they were that Narumi had joined the organisation and she thanked them for thinking so, earning a good opinion from the two men with her replies, but especially from Jumin.

After some more chatting, they finished the conversation and just as Narumi was about to block her phone, Yoosung’s name was displayed on the screen at his incoming call. Bonny started to jump on the sofa and making strange noises.

“Do you want to pick it up?” Narumi asked her, amused.

“Iiiiiiiiiiiiih! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!” she nodded.

Narumi handed the phone to her and she took the call with a shy and stuttering ‘hi.’

“Oh, you picked up right away!” Yoosung exclaimed, making her blush. “Hello? I’m Yoosung Kim! ‘Yoosung’ with a black star in the messenger is me,” Bonny chuckled. “Do you know who I am?”

“You’re the one with blond hair, right?” she replied, taking a lock of her own hair and curling it on her finger.

“Yeah, that’s me! You remembered! Yay!”

Bonny took the phone away from her and started to fangirl at his happiness for realising who he was, making her friends laugh. He asked her if she was offended because people suspected from her. All her initial shyness gone, she replied with a:

“I was super sad, but thank you for trusting me. You’re so kind, Yoosung.”

Yoosung stuttered at the other side of the line.

“Y-you’re welcome. I was not being kind. I mean, I can be kind! But I wasn’t faking it. I’m really willing to trust you, Narumi.”

Bonny frowned hearing the name of her friend.

“Why don’t you call me Bonny? It’s the pet name my friends gave me.”

Narumi became pale and started to shake her head and making her a sign to stop taking things that way, for they shouldn’t know there was another person aside from her. Bonny nodded, finding the perfect remedy for that.

“But only in private. It’s your reward from being so nice,” she winked at her friends, making Mary chuckle and Narumi sigh in relieve.

“O-ok! Ok, Bonny, I can do that, thank you. Hehe. It feels nice that only I can use that name for you.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

They kept on chatting some more time and Bonny gave then a moved smile when they finished, handing the phone back to Narumi.

“I’m in love,” she said, dramatically taking a hand to her chest.

During the day some other chats appeared, the three of them alternating to reply, creating some confusion in the chat room due to the difference in their personalities, which amused Seven extremely. Eventually, Mary made some dinner and they went to sleep, Bonny shoved to a corner of the bed to make sure she didn’t conquer the whole of it, though she ended up hugging Mary like a koala. Narumi, nervous and somehow excited, kept on waking up during the night and checking the RFA app. An unconscious smile crawled to her face. This was going to be nice.


	2. Where you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the next chapter!!
> 
> I have the impression that the path goes a bit too quick at some parts during this chapter, so tell me if it's confusing. I'm dealing with lots of characters at the same time and the narrative gets complicated, so feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Also, I've opened requests for headcanons in my Tumblr: https://makachan88.tumblr.com/, so don't hesitate sending me some if you want to ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really hope you like it <3

“I’m soooooo glad that we could wake up on our own and not hearing Mancy having a fun time with her girlfriend,” Bonny stretched her arms in a good mood as if she had never in her life slept this well, waiting for Mary to serve her her breakfast.

“They weren’t that noisy,” Mary rolled her eyes. “You were just jealous because you had wanted to bang her on the first place.”

“They _were_ that noisy,” Narumi corrected her, shoving her sixth spoonful of Nesquik to her mug of milk and preparing the seventh. “You only couldn’t hear it because you were already logged on LOLOL or Bonny started singing even louder.”

Mary thought for a while. That may have been true.

“But still, you were jealous,” Mary insisted.

“Maybe,” Bonny replied, and took a spoonful of Cheerio to her mouth. “But not now that I’m in love.”

Mary and Narumi chuckled. Mary was happy that they had found a new house. Mancy was the reason why they had been looking for a new place to stay anyway, since she was an unbearable flat mate, and even though Mary didn’t notice her loud noises she was disturbed by the way she tried to give her instructions in the kitchen.

“Oh, my tort has talked to me,” Mary smiled, taking out her phone and feeding virtual onigiri to her virtual boyfriend Masamune.

“What does he say?” Narumi asked her, looking at the screen.

“I’m sure you all are going to date your samubae in the game before I do,” Bonny whined.

“I thought you were in love?” Mary snorted.

Bonny replied with a pout. Suddenly, Mary’s phone buzzed with a notification from an unregistered number.

**???** : Do you have a taste for torts?

The girls startled when Mary read it to them, and Bonny took her phone from her to reply.

**Mary** : You noticed? You have a _good eye_ for these things.

**???** : LOLOLOL

       A pair of eccentric glasses couldn’t serve you as well?

Then, they received a picture of Seven blowing a kiss to her, at which Mary startled and smiled, Bonny and Narumi watching her reaction with an amused smirk.

**Mary** : OMG, I’M DROOLING AT THE THOUGHT

          NOW I’ll HAVE TO CLEAN THE FLOOR BEFORE NARUMI SLIPS!!

“Bonny, stahp!” Mary took the phone from her, blushing.

**???** : LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Bonny, I know it is you

And put on some clothes!!!

Bonny read the message and went out to the corridor, still pantless.

“If you don’t want to see me naked, don’t spy on us, you pervert!!”

That earned a call from the hacker, who talked to them, amused at their interaction.

They started tidying the table and Bonny got ready to go to school to fight against the world of bureaucracy and finish with the paperwork of her funding and grants. Narumi and Mary were trying to study with little success when a chat room opened featuring 707. Mary took an interested glance at Narumi and she smirked and offered her the phone with a significant look. Mary took it, willingly.

**707** : So dayum tired

            -.-”

            Anyone here?

            Respond

         Mayday Mayday

**Narumi:** ahsdbfhdgshkj

Narumi and Mary chuckled at the hacker’s reaction and then he proceeded to explain he had found Narumi was safe.

**707:** And if you had two other personalities, they would be safe too.

            Everything alright at the apartment?

            Did you and your imaginary friends have breakfast?

The two of them laughed again at his playfulness, Narumi somehow unsure that the rest of the RFA wouldn’t be suspicious. Mary kept on talking to him, following his jokes, which amused and pleased him a lot, and even flirting with him, more so when she saw him in his dress as a maid, as she kept on doing some easy quests, like fishing, in LOLOL.

A tired Bonny arrived home just in time for lunch. Mary had prepared her renowned risotto in both the vegetarian version for Bonny and the one with bacon for her and Narumi. Bonny’s eyes became as watery as her mouth and embraced her.

“After the toughest of days, walking home to your risotto is the most healing thing in the world.”

Mary patted her head and Narumi gave her a soothing embrace, since both of them had already listened to her audio message in which she told them her odyssey fighting against bureaucracy. They had lunch and Bonny headed to the bedroom to study while Mary took a nap and Narumi wrote some fanfiction. At that moment, the latter’s phone rang. It was Jumin.

“It’s me, Jumin Han. I called just to see how you are doing. You sound fine, so I guess I can hang up.”

Narumi startled. Why so soon? Wasn’t he going to talk to her about his cat?

“Wait, you don’t have to hang up yet,” a silence. “Have you eaten?” she bit her lower lip, and walked to the kitchen not to wake Mary up.

“Are you curious about my eating schedule? If you’re asking about my lunch, I finished a while ago. Come to think of it... my nutritionist explained to me the importance on vitamin D...”

He kept on talking and explaining Narumi about vitamin D at which she listened in silence, an amused smile playing on her face. That was kind of cute.

“...Is this boring for you? You’re not responding.”

“It isn’t!” she replied quickly. “I was just listening carefully. It’s really interesting, thank you.”

“Is that so?” Narumi could swear she had distinguished a smile in his voice. “I think it is of importance to know how to benefit at maximum from the nutrients of your food to stay healthy, though flavour is important too. Come to think of it... I assume you had lunch too? My explanation on vitamin D is only valid under the assumption that you eat three regular meals every day.”

“I did, don’t worry. Mary... I mean, _I_ made some risotto.”

“So you like Italian food? I could take you to one of the best restaurants in the city if that’s to your liking.”

Narumi blushed and stuttered.

“That... kind... That’s really kind of you, thank you,” she finally got to utter. “How’s Elizabeth 3rd?”

“I’m glad you ask about her. She’s at home now, and I’m at the office, but I’m watching her through the security cameras. Right now, she’s chasing after a plastic mouse. Thank you for asking.”

“You’re welcome,” Narumi cleaned her drooling.

“I have some work to take care of, so I must go. I hope you have a good day. Good bye.”

“You too, Jumin. Bye.”

She hung up and raised her eyes, only to find a sneaky Bonny looking at her with an amused grin. When had she got there?! Apparently, she had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat and had heard half of the conversation. She could be so silent when she wanted to. She went away with a chuckle.

Mary finally woke up and stared at the ceiling, carefully doing nothing, as Narumi started a new drawing of Shingen, Bonny still locked up in the bedroom. A new chat room opened and Narumi took her phone, smiling when she saw Jumin was in it. At that moment, Bonny was entering the living room to complain about her essay and she saw it:

“Let me talk to them, Yoosung’s there!!”

Mary made some popcorns to stare at Narumi and Bonny deciding who would take the phone. Narumi didn’t want to acknowledge she wanted to talk to Jumin and Bonny wouldn’t stop insisting until she recognised it. At the end they agreed that Bonny would only talk to reply to Yoosung, which turned up into a bunch of unexpected messages in which she was openly flirting with the student, and Narumi would reply to Jumin. Only Jaehee, who was also participating (and thus becoming a victim) of the conversation, seemed to realise Narumi strange “mood swings,” for the student was too flustered to notice and Jumin was too focused talking about food.

They started to talk about Seven and Mary almost dropped the popcorns to see the conversation, which made the hacker blush at the other side of the security cameras, though he tried to ignore it.

“Let me answer to that!” Mary pouted, wanting to know if Seven’s maid, who had been mentioned during their conversation, meant something more to him.

Mary looked at the phone, starting to worry about the hacker. Apparently, his work was quite dangerous. She already knew that, but she didn’t like thinking about it. He was funny and cute, but around him there was some air of loneliness Mary couldn’t help but noticing despite how thick she could be sometimes. She had thought it was due to his work as a hacker, but she couldn’t help but thinking it was sad that a person had to feel that way and lie about it, hiding his true feelings. She wanted to know more about it and help him feeling less lonely. After all, right now she was also living in the shadows for the rest of the RFA, right? That could maybe make him feel understood.

She was shaken from her thoughts with the sound of Narumi’s phone. It was Yoosung. Bonny took the phone from her and sprinted to the bedroom, being followed instantly by Narumi to make sure she didn’t say anything too weird.

“Hello?” she answered the phone.

“H-Hello? It’s Yoosung! I called because I had some free time and wanted to talk to you.”

Bonny’s heart jumped in her chest.

“Did you? I’m so glad,” she chuckled, blushing. “I have some free time too!”

“Really? I’m glad that’s the case, hehe. Are you a student by any chance?”

“I am!” Bonny replied.

“Oh... I knew it! I go to college too. Everyone else has jobs so I felt a bit lonely not being able to talk about school... And I always felt like they treated me as if I’m some baby...”

“I understand how you feel,” Bonny pouted, letting herself fall on the bed. Narumi sat next to her, paying attention to their conversation. “People tend to treat me like a baby too because I look young for my age.”

“For real? Wow, we have another thing in common, that’s amazing!”

“I know, right?! I’m a fresher. What about you?”

“I’m a sophomore now. I think I studied my butt off when I was applying for colleges, but ever since I actually entered, I lost all interest. Right now, I don’t study that much and I’m addicted to gaming but when I was in high school and middle school, I used to be popular... What happened to me...?”

“Eh?! You’re not popular now?!” Bonny exclaimed, sitting on the bed. “But you’re so cute!”

“Oh, re-really? Thank you so much! Well, I-I’m not that unpopular, but the people that approach me are not really my type.”

“What’s your type?” Bonny’s eyes sparkled and she gestured to Narumi to get her a notebook and pen.

“Eh? Ah, mmmm... I wouldn’t have the courage to approach someone who was my type anyway. After all, I guess it’s just comfortable to stay at home and play games than to go out on dates,” he replied and Bonny pouted. “I don’t know about dating, but I’m definitely good at gaming! Still, I still have a fantasy or something like that. I want to get to know someone gradually and discover my feelings for them. I don’t want to go on blind dates or to be intentional, just sweet, innocent, and that kind of feel.”

Narumi could see Bonny melting little by little.

“I want it to be natural too,” she replied with a dreamy smile, drawings hearts on the notebook.

“Oh, a guild member is calling for me, I have to go and be the hero of LOLOL!” he exclaimed, making Bonny chuckle.

They hung up and Bonny handed the phone to Narumi, hugging her.

“He’s soooooo precious and cute and kawaii and adorable and sweeeeeeet and verdkjfvnigjkr.”

“There, there,” Narumi patted her head, amused.

Some other chat rooms popped out throughout the evening, and the girls couldn’t help but noticing how Mary’s smile grew bigger the most she talked to the hacker. During dinner, they decided to watch _Uta no Prince Sama_ , much to Mary’s displeasure, and afterwards they decided they had to learn the dance of the ending. They got troubles doing it since they would end up laughing on the floor at their own clumsiness. Narumi’s phone rang. It was Seven.

“I guess all of you had dinner?”

“Yes, sir!” they replied at the same time, the loudspeakers turned on. Seven laughed.

“Eating three nutritiously balanced meals regularly every day is critical to your physical and mental health,” he continued in a soft voice.

“Jumin?” Narumi asked, amused.

“I’ll have Assistant Kang prepare a meal plan for you. Assistant Kang?” the girls chuckled. “Your trial version of Jumin Han’s voice service has expired. What a shame. From now on, you will be charged one Honey Buddha Chip bag every ten seconds.”

“So expensive,” Bonny pouted.

“Do you wish to continue?”

“Yes!! Bring Jumin back!” Narumi exclaimed, amused.

“No! No! Bring 707!” Mary said at the same time.

Bonny looked at the two of them and laughed with a loud: LOOOOOOOOOOOL.

“Mary, you  missed me?” he playfully asked. “Here I am in all my glory! I’m sorry, Narumi, Bonny doesn’t want to pay for the service either!”

Narumi just laughed, blushing lightly at having asked him to continue imitating Jumin. They kept on joking around until Bonny realised.

“Seven, you have to give us feedback on our dancing of 1000% Love!”

“That’s right!” Mary agreed.

“Has he even watched the anime?” Narumi asked, embarrassed at the prospect of dancing in front of him.

“Of course I have, little lamb,” he imitated the voice of one of the characters.

The three of them laughed and Mary and Bonny dragged Narumi to the corridor, where they displayed the show for Seven. He started to give some feedback to them, unconsciously standing up at his own room and doing the moves himself. After some time, they hung up after meowing loudly with him and Bonny went to bed since she had to wake up early the next day. Narumi ended up sleeping on the sofa, already tired of sharing the bed with her two friends, and Mary joined Bonny a little afterwards, a smile playing on her face after Seven’s call and glad to have chosen to encourage Narumi to stay where they were.


	3. Friend like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter! I've been more careful with the path of the chapter, let's see if it works better this time.
> 
> Thank you for your feedback! It's really useful.
> 
> I hope you like it! ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading and your support <3

Narumi was going to university when she realised. She was going to check on her samubae on the bus, so she reached for her bag to take her phone. Only that it wasn’t there. Neither was it in her pocket or anywhere around her. A cold sweat ran down her spine and just as she got off the bus, she reached the nearest phone box and called her own number. Bonny took it.

“Oh, I’m so glad I haven’t lost it.”

“Yah, be more careful, though,” Bonny replied. “Mary wants to know if you’re coming back for lunch.”

“Eh, hmmm, I wasn’t going to, but since I forgot my phone, I guess I will,” she bit her lower lip. “Don’t do anything weird while I’m out. Please?”

“Oh, what do you take me for?” Bonny said after gasping dramatically, faking a pout even though Narumi couldn’t see it. “Just enjoy your classes and forget that you left your phone at home with people trying to hit on other people with whom they can only talk through your phone!”

Narumi was left crying internally all morning during class.

Mary and Bonny spent almost the entire morning sharing Narumi’s phone, replying to all the messages of the RFA members and teasing them in the chat room, though they tried to be nicer to Jumin for Narumi’s sake. Poor Zen was the one who received more teasing, for Yoosung was protected by Bonny’s love, Jumin by Narumi’s probable anger if they messed around with him, and Jaehee by the sympathy of the two girls. Seven was just impossible to tease without him not doubling the teasing dose.

At that moment, the phone rang and they received a call from the actor. Bonny looked at Mary with a mischievous, big smirk and the other tried to take the phone from her, but before she could realise, Bonny had picked up the phone, imitating Narumi’s way of talking and making strange voice.

“Narumi, are you alright?” Zen asked. “Your voice sounds different...”

“I’ve caught a cold,” Bonny shamelessly replied.

“Are you sure? Your accent too...”

“It’s a Scottish cold.”

“For real?”

“Have you never caught one of those?” she faked amazement.

“Well, had it been Seven who said that, I wouldn’t have believed him, but if it’s you, I guess... I hope you get better.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you sleep well? I slept with cucumber slices on my face but I woke up to find half of them on the bed. I must have moved around a lot. I even found one that was half bitten... I guess I ate some in my sleep...”

“Cucumbers taste better when you’re hiking the mountains.”

“Oh, I guess you really like hiking...”

“No, cucumber is what I really like.”

“Oh... really?”

“Yah, but I prefer sleeping with banana slices on my eyes,” Bonny nodded as if Zen could actually see her, earning a confused and amused look from Mary, who almost couldn’t hold back her laughter.

“Eh? Do you sleep with banana slices on your eyes? Is that some kind of new trend?”

“Yah, it’s the latest in Paris!”

Mary let out a high-pitched laughter and the corner of Bonny’s mouth moved upwards, but she got to stay quiet.

“What was that?” Zen asked.

“Oh, the telly,” Bonny replied.

“I see. Ouch, my magazine fell down the bed, let me pick it up. Huh? This looks good. Hello? There’s something interesting in this magazine. Hear it out. Let’s see. ‘Strawberries are rich in Vitamin C and have low calories which can help with weight loss.’ Do you think this will be better than a cucumber or a banana mask?”

“Are you going to put strawberry slices on your eyes to make them lose weight?!”

Mary started to laugh and she even had to go to another room, making Bonny let out a low chuckle too.

“Eh? Oh, you’re kidding. Haha. You’ve got a strange sense of humour, no wonder that you really seem to get on well with Seven, Yoosung, and even that trust-fund kid. But, you know? You seem to be flirting with the three of them lately, or at least they could get that impression. You cannot do that. All men are wolves, and those three are no good. If you want a real man who can protect you and be a real gentleman, you should go out with someone like me...”

“I’m sorry, lovely Zen, I didn’t want to make you upset,” Bonny faked a pout.

“Eh? Me? Y-you cannot call me that way! Haven’t you listened to what I said? All men are wolves! I-I should get going now. Don’t do anything weird, and think about what I said!”

“I would if I actually thought!!”

“Narumi...”

Bonny replied with a chuckle and promising that she would think about it, and they hung up.

“Zen is just so amusing, he’s like an older sister!” she exclaimed to Mary, letting herself fall on the bed.

“And Yoosung’s like a younger brother,” she smirked.

“Hey, Yoosung would make the greatest of lovers!” Bonny sat up. “If only I could talk to him as Bonny and not as Narumi,” she complained.

“Well, technically you do.”

At that moment, Bonny’s phone rang. She picked it up, the number being unknown.

“Hello?”

“Bonny’s been a bad girl,” she heard Seven’s voice at the other side of the phone.

“Oh, hi, Seven. Are you going to punish me?” she smirked, looking at Mary, who widened her eyes in surprise as the Scottish girl listened to Seven chocking on Dr Pepper at the other side of the phone. “Can I choose Mary as an expiratory goat?” Mary was going to scold her, blushing, when Bonny raised her hand to silence her and listen to what Seven was whispering.

“Damn, Bonny, shut up.”

“OHOHOHOHO!” she laughed and started running away from Mary, who was trying to reach for the phone, whining. Finally, Bonny accepted to turn the speakers on.

“Scottish cat, Scottish cat, what have you done?” he sang as the Nursery rhyme goes. “You cannot take the Narumi’s phone unless it’s Yoosung who calls,” he finished in a mocking reproaching voice.

“I’m sooo sorry, God 707,” Bonny said in her most innocent voice, batting her eyelashes and faking a pout. “A thought it was goin’ a be funny~”

“Don’t try to seduce me with that accent of yours!!” Seven exclaimed. “I’m always on the bright side!”

Bonny watched Mary’s expression carefully. She didn’t look jealous, but she didn’t seem as amused as other times in which Seven had previously called.

“Mary, what do you think, is Seven really on the right side?” Bonny asked her.

Mary looked at her with a smirk.

“Dunno, dunno, he seems rather naughty.”

“Hohooo,” Bonny laughed.

The Scottish girl decided to turn off the speakers and give her phone to Mary. She went to the corridor to talk to Seven looking at the camera, so that he could see her expression as they did.

In the mean time, Bonny reached for her computer to continue with her essay, though her mind wandered to the events that had been happening. In three days, Narumi had found a new home for her, the love of her life, and people to ship her and Mary with. Wow. That was wonderful, really. She should do something to compensate instead of writing an essay that would make no one happy. She started to write fanfiction about Shingen, Narumi’s favourite samurai in the world (❤).

Finally, Narumi arrived home, just in time for lunch. Mary received her with the meal ready, while Bonny was locked up in the bedroom finishing _something_ with a giggle. When she saw it was Shingen fluff, she took her phone in a hurry, not trusting the girls, and saw that they had actually picked up a call by Zen and messed up in the chat room. She pouted, asking them what they had done, and Bonny just ran away exclaiming that she regretted nothing. She was going to follow her, whining, when Jumin called.

“Hi?” she picked it up, smiling.

“I’ve been saved!!” Bonny exclaimed, making Mary laugh and Narumi put her finger on her lips.

“Hello? Are you alright? What was that noise?”

“Oh, just the neighbours,” Narumi replied, biting her lower lip.

“Are you sure you’re alright? If they are disturbing you or seem suspicious to you, you should call me right away. Of course, calling Luciel would be more efficient since he knows the address of the apartment, but you should keep me informed too. I could send bodyguards with Luciel if he were to go to the apartment who would keep you safe.”

“Th-thank you, I’m alright,” Narumi got to utter, making Bonny chuckle lowly as Mary served her some food.

“Well, I called so I could distract myself from Zen’s poster. I haven’t been feeling well ever since I saw that this morning. It’s good to express your individuality, but if there’s only flesh and no thought, it’s just a sleezy poster. And there are so many like it out there already. Do you know this saying? The less revealing, the more attractive. I’m not very interested in sexual attraction but I do agree with this.” The girls started to notice Narumi’s nose-bleeding. “Arousing curiosity and mystery is a very effective business strategy.”

“Business strategy, of course,” Narumi sighed, about to die.

“I think it’s much more artistic and profitable when there’s only a hint and not everything.”

Bonny, who was overhearing the conversation, took out a paper when she saw Narumi was left out of words with something written to help her out in the conversation.

“I agree,” Narumi said, and proceeded to read aloud what Bonny had written. “I find men’s Adam’s apple so attractive?!?!?!” she widened her eyes in surprise.

“Adam’s apple...?”

“I mean...!!!”

Bonny and Mary were about to explode trying to hold back laughter.

“You have a peculiar taste.”

“No, I didn’t mean...” Narumi tried to justify her words.

“I have to go now, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

“Good bye,” Narumi almost sobbed and hung up. “Bonny!!” she exclaimed.

“Narumi!”

“It was embarrassing, don’t tease me!”

“Oh, don’t get upset!” Bonny asked her, becoming worried that she had really upset her when she saw the expression on her friend’s face. “I’m sure he still likes you.”

“It’s not that!!” Narumi blushed.

At that moment, Seven sent a photo of Jumin smiling during his conversation with her to ease Narumi. She looked at the photo grinning lightly, and Bonny smiled at her.

“See? Everything’s alright!”

Narumi ate at ease. They finished lunch and tidied the kitchen, Mary fishing in LOLOL as the others did so to compensate for their laziness, especially Bonny. Narumi was going to write when she found a playful Bonny embracing her from behind.

“Naru~ Narururururuuuuu,” she said in her asking tone.

“Yes, Bonny?” Narumi sighed.

“I miss my cinnamon roll,” Bonny pouted.

“Ok, you can call him,” Narumi replied rolling her eyes, secretly amused by her friend’s neediness.

“Yay! You’re the best! Thank yeeeee!!”

Bonny took Narumi’s phone and let herself fall on the sofa, her head on Narumi’s lap and her legs on Mary’s. She was not too tall after all.

“He-hello?” Yoosung picked up. “My voice is really echoing, right? Sorry! I’m in the shower!” Bonny became deep red and sat up on a jump, almost colliding with Narumi’s forehead. “Gaaaah, my screen’s getting wet! I’ll call you after I’m done showering! Oh, right. Oh, uhmm!! Uh, uhm, do-don’t imagine anything weird.”

“I never imagine weird things howcanyousaythat?!” Bonny exclaimed, remembering her thoughts of Yoosung of the previous night when _she_ was in the shower.

“...Uhm... that’s... uh... gahh!! I feel so embarrassed. I’ve never talked to someone on the phone while I’m naked,” Bonny was starting to bleed really badly and Narumi shoved a two pieces of tissue in her nose.

“It’s ok, I do it all the time!” Bonny replied, looking down at her own pant-less attire.

“Wha... what?!”

“I mean...!”

“It’s alright! I don’t mind!!”

“Then, you can do it more often too!!” Bonny exclaimed for some reason she couldn’t understand.

By that moment, even Mary had turned to face her, Narumi and her listening only to pieces of the conversation and surprised by it.

“Ok, I’ll try!!” poor Yoosung exclaimed. “I need to hang up!!”

“Sure, bye, see you! I mean! Talk to you later, bye!!”

Narumi and Mary looked at her, expectant, but she suddenly stood up.

“I... need... to go.”

They both nodded as Bonny rushed to the bedroom, her cheeks on fire.

They spent the rest of the afternoon as usual, Bonny locked up studying, Mary alternating between fishing in LOLOL and writing fanfiction, Narumi alternating between writing fanfiction and drawing, and the three of them would talk to the RFA from time to time. Just when Mary was about to start making dinner, her phone rang.

“Meow, meow,” Seven spoke at the other side of the line.

“Meow, meow,” Mary smiled.

“I just had a really strange dream where I was a real cat. Meow~ But mommy cat didn’t give me food so brother kittie and I escaped. We passed through walls, rivers, mountains, oceans and then landed in a pirate ship! That’s when I woke up meow~ I woke up to find my hands curled just like cats’ meow~”

“Are you still a cat?” Mary asked sweetly.

“Nope meow. I don’t know why I keep saying ‘meow’ after every sentence. It-it’s a curse meow! I have the cat’s curse meow!” Mary chuckled.

“Oh, no! What are you going to do?! You can’t type on keyboards with a cat paw!”

“Work... work? Uh... uhm... I feel all my energy draining out... Seven Cat... Don’t go!”

“Noooo!!”

“No... 707 has returned. I was happy to have been a cat, although it was short.”

“You were so cute,” Mary teased him. “Though I’m sure you can be cute too as 707.”

“Wh...?! Don’t say that! Though... I’m cute! 707, God of Dr Pepper, HBC and cuteness, though not so cute as Bonny’s true love,” Mary chuckled, shipping them even more. “I was happy to have been a cat, although it was short. But... uh... why did I tell you this over the phone? Maybe because the dream felt so real? Ugh! Now that my-my hands aren’t curled I should get back to work.”

“Nooo!” Mary whined, pouting to the camera in the corridor and making Seven blush at home.

“Hey... I have to go take care of my hellish tasks.”

“Well, good luck with that,” Mary let out a smiled, resigned.

“Thank you, darling! Bye bye!!”

Mary told their friends the conversation she had had with Seven during dinner, and all of them agreed that cat Seven would be really cute, though Narumi said under her breath that cat Jumin could be also really cute. She went on to talk about Elizabeth 3rd and the pictures Jumin had sent her of the cat. Bonny looked at both of them, amused. They wouldn’t acknowledge they liked the boys, but she knew better. She was going to make it work between them somehow. There wasn’t a friend like her!


	4. Kiss the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, so I may upload another one earlier than usual :3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really hope you like it ^^

Yoosung went to Seven's home since he had promised him he would investigate for him who that GodHacker user of LOLOL was. The truth was that he also wanted to discuss things with his best friend, for since Bonny had arrived to his life, it had taken a drastic turn. He felt he wanted to improve as a student to impress her, and wanted to become manlier and more mature to be good enough for her too. Nevertheless, her attitude was confusing. Sometimes he felt she favoured him, and some others he had the feeling that she like Jumin or even Seven best. However, he couldn't help but smiling when he remembered only he knew her nickname.

All this he told the hacker, expect the nickname thing, of course, and he smiled mischievously.

"I do think she likes you," he said. "At least the one you’re talking about."

"What do you mean?" Yoosung asked, confused.

"Never mind that," Seven waved his hand. "You probably feel she favours other people too because she doesn't want to make them feel left aside or because you're somehow yandere," he shrugged his shoulders.

"B-but I'm not even good enough for her," Yoosung blushed.

"Yoosungie, that's for her to decide," Seven replied. "Our cutie pie is insecure?" he grinned, pinching his cheeks.

"I-I'm a bit insecure," he acknowledged.

“Aaaw, Yoosungiee,” Seven said in his usual teasing voice. “You have nothing to worry about, I’m sure she adores you.”

Seven had leaned even closer to him than usual and that together with him saying that Bonny liked him was making poor Yoosung all flustered and troubled.

“Y-you think?”

“Yep! And if you still have doubts when you meet her, you just have to do this tiny little thing to make them disappear,” he said, waving his hand on the air to emphasise the word.

“What is that?” Yoosung asked.

“You have to... kiss the girl!”

“K-k-k-k...” Yoosung moved back, until he couldn’t do it anymore and Seven moved with him. He knew he would have to kiss her if she really returned his feeling, something he did not complain about, actually, but thinking about it only made him more nervous. After all, he had never kissed before!

“Kiss the girl~”

“But…”

“Shalalalalala my oh my, looks like the boy’s too shy, ain’t gonna kiss the girl~”

“But I’ve never kissed before!” Yoosung finally exclaimed. “How will I know if I mess up!!”

Seven started laughing, only making Yoosung more embarrassed.

“That can be easily fixed,” Saeyoung winked.

“Ho...?”

He couldn’t finish the question before Seven’s lips were on his, kissing him more gently than Yoosung would have expected. Seven moved back, his eyes sparkling in a different way they did when he teased him, but Yoosung was too surprise to notice.

“What was that?!” he exclaimed.

“I stole your first kiss~”

“A-as if a small peck like that could even be considered a kiss,” Yoosung hid his mouth behind his arm, his face deep red in embarrassment.

“Eh? You want more?” Seven asked him, his leg between Yoosung’s as he leaned closer to him, taking him by the wrist and putting his arm away from his face.

Yoosung said nothing and Seven put his lips against his again, pushing softly with his tongue to make them part. Yoosung finally allowed him entrance and Seven slid his tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss. Soon enough, Yoosung was returning it, grabbing Seven by the back of his hoodie as the other let out a soft involuntary moan. When he did, Seven broke the kiss and Yoosung pushed him softly to get away from him, their faces blushing.

“I-I think I get it now,” the student stuttered. “I... weren’t we going to catch that LOLOL user?”

“S-sure!” Seven rushed to get his computer.

 

“Bonny, what are you doing?” Mary asked her, taking a look at her computer.

“Oh, I’m just writing Yooseven fanfiction,” she shrugged.

“LOLOLOLOL. Can I read it?”

“Sure!” she replied. “Just let me finish the first chapter. Is about them getting together after the RFA party we are preparing.”

“LOL, sounds nice.”

“LOLOLOLOL.”

“LOLOLOLOL.”

And thus, they kept on writing, oblivious that some real Yooseven was happening at that very moment.


	5. Two Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while T^T I hope there still are people interested in this fic T^T
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't upload earlier! Life has been busy lately and I didn't quite like how this chapter had turned out, so I had to proofread several times, re-write lots of scenes and stuff. In summary, I hgeiufdjv-ed in front of it a lot.
> 
> But I reaaally hope you like it! Things should move onwards in terms of plot quicker now onwards and I should be able to upload weekly again :3
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Narumi woke up at the sound of Bonny leaving the house for school. She had started sleeping on the sofa after all.

“Have a good day, she said, rubbing her eyes lazily and taking her phone to check on her husband samurai.

“You too!” Bonny exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

“Breakfast is on the counter,” Mary said from the room in which she was fishing in LOLOL.

Narumi would have answered hadn’t a chat room opened at that moment. Jaehee and Zen were talking about the article of a magazine about Jumin, his father and Glam Choi, the chairman’s new girlfriend. In the picture of the magazine, Jumin was talking on his phone, which the two RFA members criticised. She bit her lower lip, thinking that it must be hard for Jumin to have to meet his father’s new girlfriend and to be on the public eye like that.

She thought it must have been even worse if the Chairman changed girlfriends as periodically as the article pointed out. Also, having Jumin’s private life and family matters on the newspaper so frequently couldn’t be something pleasant, more so if Jumin was so reserved with his life as he seemed to be with his emotions. And still, Jaehee and Zen weren’t taking that into account and criticised him instead.

She started to type a reply when she heard Mary’s voice behind her.

“You know you have to get breakfast so that the husbandos don’t get angry at you, don’t you?” she stroke out her tongue at her, offering her some toasts and her Nesquik.

“Thank you,” she said, leaving her phone on the table to take the plate and cup.

“Who’s it in the chat?” Mary asked, taking Narumi’s phone. They were talking about Jaehee’s efficiency, and she just couldn’t help herself from saying:

**Narumi:** I want Seven to be my butler.

The reaction of the rest of the members was too hilarious to stay put and she started to laugh. Narumi took her phone back from her, alarmed, and pouted when she saw that.

“What am I supposed to say now?”

“Just tell them you were out of your mind, lol.”

She made a sound of complain and was about to excuse herself (or rather her friend) when she read what they were talking about.

“They are talking about Seven,” she gave Mary a significant look.

Mary read the conversation with her, trying not to show how worried she actually was. She didn’t like Seven’s working as a hacker and she just couldn’t understand how the RFA members hadn’t talked Seven out of that job yet. She knew things weren’t that simple, and quitting a job for that agency wasn’t like quitting any other normal (or legal) job, but still, there had to be a way. She was going to talk to Seven for sure when they met in person to try to convince him.

Shortly after the chat, Narumi’s phone started ringing with an incoming call from none other than Jumin Han.

“It’s me. I hope you’ve eaten already.”

“I have,” she replied, eating the rest of the toast in a hurry not to have lied, at which Mary nodded in approval.

“I’m glad you did. Things were quite frantic from a small accident earlier. I called you to change up the atmosphere. I hope I’m not wasting your precious time.”

_You’re more precious_ , Narumi thought, drooling.

“What happened?” she asked instead.

He told her how he had rescued (like a knight in shining armour) a kitten in distress and Narumi’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’m sure I was overreacting. I’m sure people will complain.”

“Don’t way that, that was so gentle of you. People should act as kind as you did, more so towards a cat.”

“I’m glad you think so. I think humans and animals must live in harmony as equals, but not everyone thinks that. I assume you like animals?”

“I do, especially cats.”

“There’s a saying that says people who like animals are never bad people. I’m sure you have a warm heart.”

“I think you have a warm heart, too,” Narumi got to stutter, the blush crawling up her cheeks, and Mary took pictures of this to send them to Bonny.

They kept on talking for a while. By the time she had finished, Mary had to leave to school (for once in a life time). Narumi looked at her leaving, wondering if she should get dressed to go to school as well, but she was doing fine for the time being with her classmates’ notes, so she decided to indulge herself some more time and finish the drawing of Masamune she was making for Mary.

After finishing the banana of the samurai’s helmet, a new chat room opened, featuring Jumin and Yoosung. She greeted Jumin right away, which earned a frown from Yoosung at the other side of the phone. He got happier when Narumi explained Jumin why it was normal that Yoosung was upset about not knowing that Seven also played LOLOL, for he felt that she was taking his side. At the same time, Jumin was thinking how gentle was of her that he took the time to explain that to him without mocking his lack of understanding.

Jumin also found endearing his conversation with her about the grape farm, a though it was actually quite difficult for Narumi to participate of since Mary had already come back from school by that time. As Seven had also logged in the chat room by then, Narumi had had to hide herself from her friend in the toilet.

Bonny arrived from school in a sad mood, since today one of her classmates had answered a question from the professor before her, and hungry, since she lived in constant hunger, and Mary prepared her special meal for sad and hungry Bonnys, aka vegetarian lasagne, which she ate with a big grin on her face. However, the atmosphere turned darker when they saw the last LOLOL cinematic about two characters: one which Bonny hated and another that she loved.

It's not that Bonny actually _played_ LOLOL, but Mary’s obsession made her talk about it all the time, which had made the Scottish girl grow attached to some characters and hate others. That afternoon, Mary made the mistake of taking the side of the one Bonny hated, of course.

“That _monster_ is silly and ugly and an ass and he didn’t have to say ugly things to my sweetie pie!!” Bonny cried.

“The things he said were totally justified!” Mary exclaimed. “Maybe he said them a little bit too rudely, but your 'sweetie pie' had to go back to his senses!!”

“I hate thiiiis!!!! Aaaaaaaaaarrgggh! Dramaaa!”

“Girls, stop arguing,” Narumi said, sitting them on the couch and proceeding with some feelings lessons about respecting the other's opinion, which made the atmosphere lighter. Thank God, they also found they should ship them together, which made everything easier.

At that moment, a call entered Narumi’s phone. Bonny jumped on her seat when she saw it was Yoosung and took it even before Narumi could offer it to her.

“Yoosung, did you see the last video of LOLOL!?”

“Oh, my God, you saw it?!”

They started talking about it, Bonny feeling relieved when she understood Yoosung was on her bae’s side, though he didn’t disapprove of the other as much as she had wanted to. But no one is perfect, right?

“I’ve got this friend who plays LOLOL,” Bonny explained. “She's the one who has taught me everything I know about it,” she continued,making Mary grin in pride.

“Does she? What’s her username? Maybe I know her!” Yoosung exclaimed, excited.

Bonny frowned at the change of topic, but told him her username.

“Yeileen.”

“Oh, I think I do know her!”

“She’s like the best fisher in LOLOL,” Bonny laughed, Mary trying to hold back her laughter.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she got to collect like 120 golden coins of those selling what she got to fish.”

“What!? How did she do that?!”

“Hours and hours and hours of her life wasted in...”

“Oh, my God!”

“Yeah, I know, and she could be writing fanfiction instead.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Bonny chuckled.

“I have to add her to my friends, can...? Wait. Yeileen you said, right?”

“Yep.”

“She’s already added me.”

Bonny glanced at Mary and she smiled at her, giving her a thumb up.

“I may have talked to her a little about you.”

“Y-you did?” Yoosung stuttered, all flustered. “Wow, I hope you said good things. Hehe. I must have seem a game addict to you.”

“I-I told her about you being a hero in LOLOL.”

“You did?” he exclaimed, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence, which made him want to kill himself. Not that Bonny really minded. She actually thought that was very cute, and she herself was nervous anyway.

“Of course, what else should I say?” the end of the sentence got muffled with the cushion she had thrown herself against, being too flustered to act as a normal human being. Mary and Narumi looked at her, smirking.

“Wow, that’s so... Hehe. It makes me feel kind of good.”

“Asjkdfnvirjkn.”

“Bonny?”

“I’m fine.”

They hung up after some more shy and flustered talking and Bonny ran away to take a shower and get back to her senses, which made Narumi and Mary laugh.

A chat room opened in which Jumin talked to Narumi about a new cat project he had in mind to get cats to drink wine. She, of course found it quite a good idea, and Mary joined her soon enough in the conversation to help her give him ideas for the project. By that time, Bonny went out of the shower and helped too, though she lamented about Jaehee’s fate.

A bit later, Seven called.

“I’m awake,” he said in a dramatic tone which made the girls laugh. “Good morning... I mean, good evening!”

“God 707, what’s wrong?!” Mary exclaimed.

“I feel like dying right now!”

“Drrama!” Bonny exclaimed.

“Agonyyyy!! Beyond power of speech!!” Narumi sang, Seven following her in the last words.

“Do you girls understand what I mean when I feel like my whole body is melting like slime? Why do I feel more tired when I just took a nap...?”

“It’s because you didn’t sleep next to the right person,” Bonny playfully said glancing significantly at Mary, which punched softly her arm.

“It’s because you work too much,” Mary cleared her voice. “Take a break from time to time.”

“I’m taking breaks... I think it’s because I had a weird dream.”

“I’ve heard that when you dream, you don’t sleep as well as when you don’t,” Narumi pointed out.

“What did you dream of?” Mary asked.

“I dreamed I was a super hero that saved everyone in this world,” he explained. “It was so hard taking down the villain... I had to fly to outer spaces and destroy a planet to get a chance to fight the villain... it was a strange story. Anyways, I defeated the final boss and found my other half, but I woke up at that point.”

“Your other half?” Mary asked.

“I can only meet my other half in my dreams...”

“Who is your other half?” she insisted.

“That’s a secret,” he replied, going back to his playful tone, though it was still darker than usually. “You three will get hurt trying to find my secret, so don’t even think about trying to find more about it.”

“But...”

“I have someone I can never forget whom I can only see in a photo. Hmmm... Let’s just put it at that.”

“Rika?” Bonny asked.

“I told you not to make inquiries,” Seven replied. “Anyway, sorry for babbling on. Nothing’s better than work in pulling myself together.”

“Didn’t you feel better after talking to us, though?” Mary asked.

After a brief pause, Seven replied.

“Don’t worry about me that much,” he playfully said. “I’ll get to work now. I’m really touched that you listened to my dream story without making fun of me, girls. It’s late, but have a good evening! And don’t stay up until late fishing, Mary.”

“How do you...?”

“Stalker,” Bonny chuckled.

“Of course we didn’t make fun of you, Seven,” Narumi smiled. “You know you can tell us anything you want to and we’ll be there to listen, right?”

They heard a low and... flustered? chuckle at the other side of the phone.

“Thank you, Narumi. Bye, girls!”

“And Seven!” Bonny exclaimed. “Sometimes a hero needs the right heroine to accompany him saving the world!” she glanced at Mary, who looked back at her, surprised and flustered.

Nevertheless, he hung up before answering, his heart beating fast in his chest at Bonny’s words and now unable to focus for good.

“What was that?” Mary asked her.

“Hehe.”

“Oh, Mary, come on,” Narumi rolled her eyes.

“...I... may like him a little,” Mary whispered to make sure Seven didn’t hear.

“NO WAY!” Bonny sarcastically exclaimed.

“Just a little??” Narumi raised and lowered her eyebrows playfully.

“Look who’s talking!”

“Whaaat?” Narumi exclaimed.

“About the cat mom,” Bonny said as she stood up to take some sweets to eat them during the conversation.

“It’s not what you think,” she blushed.

“Yah, sure.”

A chat room opened little afterwards and the party day was settled. Bonny was quite worried about Yoosung since everything would be done in a hurry, so she was glad he called a little afterwards so that she could talk to him.

“I had a question to ask you. Is this a good time?”

“Of course!” Bonny exclaimed, Narumi stopping her from scratching her fingers in excitement.

“Okay, so people who meet me in LOLOL keep laughing at me calling me M,” Bonny choked in air. “What was that? Are you ok?”

“Of course, keep talking,” she got to utter.

“Well, the thing is... what in the world is M?” he asked and Bonny almost died. “Is it a different name for Superman? But Superman has an S mark on his chest. So that can’t be it...”

Almost passed out, Bonny got to reply:

“I’ll be your S.”

“My Superman? But you’re a woman, so Superwoman?”

“Yoosung,” she whined.

“Wh-why do you call my name that way?” he stuttered.

“Because... I...”

“W-well, people kept saying me I should meet and S,” Yoosung summoned up all his courage and continued. “So... it’s something good for me that I got to know you...”

“Oh, my God...” Bonny started to look for something to fan herself with and ended up taking Narumi’s hand to use it as a fan.

“I-I should go!!”

“B-Bye.”

The girls looked at her, puzzled.

“I’m going to have another shower,” she said. “A long one.”

She rushed to the bathroom and the girls wished they had listened to the entire conversation.

Narumi went to sleep that time thinking about the things she had learned that day about Jumin. Their worlds seemed so different but, after all, he was human too. He had shown to her his kind and vulnerable side, which goes beyond his façade and attitude as business man and cold and objective person, and she was happy she got to understand him better. She fell asleep after a while, oblivious to the fact that things were going to change in their relationship the very next day.


	6. She's in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter!! I really hope you like it <3
> 
> Everytime I proofread a chapter I feel my girls get weirder, but I hope you are enjoying them as much as I like writing about them xDD
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Narumi woke up and started checking the messenger to read the new chats that had opened that night, but instead of staying calmly on the sofa as usually, she let out a small yell. Bonny and Mary noticed and looked at her, a chill running down Narumi’s back.

“The messenger has been hacked.”

“What?” Mary asked. “With Seven in charge of the security? That’s impossible.”

“Lololol! If that’s the case, that hacker’s going to believe you have a personality disorder.”

Narumi gave her a glance and Mary laughed.

“Probably, like the rest of the RFA!”

“Lololololol!”

“I’m scared,” Narumi said. “I wished we could stay at a safer place like Jumin’s penthouse.”

“Safer?” Mary asked, playfully.

“Yah, a safe place, that’s how they call it now,” Bonny chuckled.

“Girls, I’m serious!” she exclaimed, blushing. “How can you be so calm?”

“Well, there’s three of us here and Seven is watching the apartment. If something weird happens, we’ll be able to defend ourselves until he arrives,” Mary shrugged.

“Besides, no one will kidnap or kill me until I meet Yoosung, that’s for sure. Don’t underestimate me. And we have pans. Haven’t you seen _Tangled_?”

“You girls are impossible,” Narumi sighed.

“Well, I’m going to have a shower,” Mary picked up her things.

“Ok, capt’n! I’ll make sure Naru-Naru won’t skip her breakfast.”

“Good gal.”

Just as Mary entered the bathroom, a chat room opened. Jumin and Yoosung were talking about the hacker, and Narumi expressed her concerns about it. Thankfully, Yoosung lightened the mood sending a picture of the most disastrous omurice Narumi had ever seen. She started to laugh and was about to show it to Bonny when Mary’s phone rang and the Scottish girl picked it up.

“Hey, hey!” Seven said at the other side of the line.

Bonny pinched her nose and started talking in English.

“Ye’re callin’ to the MC Arthur’s. Whit can A help ye with?”

“The MC Arthur’s?! Am I calling to Scotland?!”

“Ay, to Aberdeen!”

“OH, MY GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MARY?!”

“Whatever ye’re seyin’. We dinna ken any Mary.”

“And I was going to ask her to tell Bonny I wanted her to meet Yoosung!!”

“Whit?!?!?!” Bonny jumped on her seat.

“Hehe, good morning, lassie.”

“Seven, don’t play with my feelings,” she whined.

“You started, young lady. How could you do that to your favourite bro?”

“Dunno, dude, I just got lost in the moment.”

“Tell the world we’re bros.”

“We’re bros,” Bonny whispered.

“Why did you whisper?”

“’Cause you’re my world, bro.”

“Bro! Bronny!”

“Bronny?! I love it!”

“I know,” Seven smiled proudly.

“Then... Sebron? Sedude? Dudeven? Why is it so complicated with your damn nickname?” Bonny whined, letting herself fall dramatically on the sofa.

“Because it’s God 707’s name.”

“I should have guessed... bro 707?”

“Well, I was just calling to know if you were alright with all the hacker thing. I guess you are.”

“Yup, we are. Narumi’s somehow nervous about it, though.” Bonny looked at her, who was listening to the conversation, and heard Seven sigh.

“To be honest, you should be. At least try not to go out as often as usual and...” Seven was interrupted by Bonny’s loud laugh.

“Look, cutiepie, I have an exam in a month, you know? If I don’t go to my classes I won’t pass with honours, and I definitely won’t risk my grades for my life.”

“Wow,” Seven whispered. “Well, get someone else’s notes.”

“That’s out of the question.”

“Bonny...”

Narumi took the phone from Bonny.

“Mary and I’ll make sure she stays home as much as possible,” she said, making Bonny pout.

“Thank you, Narumi,” Seven sighed. “Don’t do anything silly, and take care of yourselves. Narumi, eat all your meals, and... Mary, for God’s sake!!”

The girls looked at the corridor and saw Mary going out of the toilet with only a small towel covering her body.

“Lololololol!!” Bonny laughed.

“Mary, cover yourself!” Narumi exclaimed.

“I forgot my clothes,” she justified herself with a shrug.

Narumi pushed her to the bedroom and Bonny tried to make Seven talk longer so that she could hear to his nonsensical stuttering.

Narumi came back to the living room with Mary (who was now wearing clothes) to try to put some common sense into her friends’ mind.

“This hacker thing is dangerous, Seven himself said so,” she started. “So from now onwards, the three of us should be together as much as possible. Bonny try to skip classes as much as you can,” she said, earning a pout from her, “I know you don’t want to, sweetheart, but it could be dangerous to go out on your own. Also, now onwards we’ll go to the supermarket together. Ok?”

“Booooh,” Bonny complained.

“Okieees!” Mary exclaimed.

“If we notice anything weird, we’ll tell Seven or Jumin.”

“Jumin?” Mary chuckled. “He doesn’t even know the address of the apartment.”

“W-well,” Narumi stuttered. “I think we should inform the whole RFA.”

“Hey, Mary, do you notice anything weird about you-know-who?”

“You mean Narumi? What about her?”

“Girls...” Narumi sighed.

“She sure is acting fishy lately!”

“You mean swimming in circles? Chasing her tail?”

“Girls, this is serious!” Narumi pouted.

“Ok, ok, sorry,” Mary chuckled.

“Well, anyway,” Bonny shrugged. “I won’t put on a fight today since it’s Saturday and I don’t have classes, but I hope this will be fixed by Monday.”

She was going to continue talking when a call startled them. It was Yoosung. Bonny jumped from her seat and asked Narumi to give her the phone, hopping around her as a happy bunny, and she gave it to her with a small chuckle.

“Hello? It’s me, Yoosung. Is it ok to talk?”

“Of course!” Bonny gladly replied.

“I got worried about you the most when I heard there was a hacker attack. I hope nothing happens... I think you’ll be safe since it was Rika’s apartment but it’s frustrating that I don’t know your address,” he complained, making Bonny let out a soft smile, moved at his worry. “Do you think I’m just worrying too much?” he sighed, unsure whether he should be talking to Bonny that way.

He had thought that she seemed to favour him some times, but every time more, she seemed to like Jumin best. He liked calling her those times, for the way she talked to him through the phone was always loving and even shy some times, and he felt reassured, but after their conversation in the last chat room, he was surer than ever that Bonny liked Jumin and not him.

“It’s because you’re so nice. Thank you for worrying about me, I’m moved by your concerns, but I’ll be alright,” he heard Bonny say. “A-after all, nothing bad can happen to me if I want to meet you,” she stuttered.

Yoosung widened his eyes in surprise and started blushing.

“Th-thank you. I-I’m just nervous to leave you on your own. I... I can’t focus on anything!”

“Yoosung...” Bonny smiled. “Hehe, I’m a bit glad that you worry about me.”

Yoosung let out a low shy chuckle, but he felt somehow troubled. He didn’t understand what Bonny was thinking about with that attitude.

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright. I need to go now. Talk to you later!”

“Sure!” Bonny replied. “Bye, bye.”

They hung up and Bonny looked up at her friends with a big grin.

At the mean time that morning, Jumin, worried about the hacker issue, was having some other things to worry about too. A complete stranger had entered his house and informed him of their engagement. The mere recollection of what had happened made Jumin’s head hurt, more so at he thought of the incoming argument he would have to have with his father, something we wasn’t really looking forward to, so he decided to do the only thing that calmed him lately.

Narumi’s phone rang just as Mary and Bonny were at the kitchen, the former cooking and the latter eating.

“It’s me,” Jumin’s voice sounded at the other side of the phone. “Are you busy right now?”

“I’m not. Is anything the matter?” she replied.

“It’s nothing like that. I was looking at some documents I have to sign, and I just called to take a short break. The coffee doesn’t taste good today and my headache isn’t going away. So I came to the logical conclusion that hearing your voice will make me feel better... Is this how you say that I wanted to hear your voice?”

“I-I-I gu-gueeeeesss?” Narumi uttered.

“Are you cold? You sound as if you were shivering.”

“I’m aaam... fiiiine...?” Narumi stuttered.

Jumin sighed.

“My eyes were feeling tired reading the report, and I knew it, there’s a typo. How can there be a typo that needs my signature...”

“I have a friend that also gets really nervous whenever an official document has typos or orthographic mistakes,” Narumi recalled Bonny’s anger at the beginning of the semester after she read one of her University document’s had a typo.

“That friend of yours is completely right, I’m glad you hang out with that kind of people. Anyway, I hope I’m not bothering you by calling. I usually drink a glass of wine, the coffee’s bad to change the atmosphere, but I think I’ve found a new method.”

Narumi continued talking with Jumin as collected as her internal fangirling allowed her and when they finally hung up, she looked up to find a Mary and a Bonny staring at her with understanding smirks.

“It’s the bends!” Mary started.

“It’s the flu!”

“Oh, I wish we had a clue,” Bonny let herself fall to the floor.

“Oh, wait! Oh, dear! Good grief! It’s clear...”

“Girls!!” Narumi interrupted them and her phone started ringing.

Mary and Bonny pouted as she picked it up, but only to hear Seven’s voice singing.

“She’s in loooooooove! She’s in looooooove!”

Narumi had made the mistake to activate the loudspeakers when she saw it was Seven calling, so the other girls could hear it perfectly.

“Pounding heart!! Ringing bells!” Mary continued.

“Look, I think she’s even wearing brand new shells!” Bonny lifted and lowered her eyebrows.

“Girls!” Narumi complained and ran away to her room with a pout.

“Narumi, don’t get maaad!” they started following her, Seven joining their begging for forgiveness at the other side of the phone.

“You’re making fun of me!”

“Then acknowledge you like him! It’s not funny if you do so, and thus we won’t be able to tease you,” Bonny let her know about their logic.

“I don’t want to!”

“Oh, but you didn’t say you don’t love him!” Seven pointed out.

“Why are you so silly?” Narumi sobbed.

“Narururururururu!!”

The rest of the day went on smoothly, though the girls did notice something weird with Narumi’s phone. Jumin and Yoosung’s calls increased significantly, not that either would complain, though Mary saw it with concerned eyes. Bonny wasn’t realising, but Yoosung was probably jealous of Jumin, and even confused. She didn’t know what to do, for talking to Seven would probably solve nothing, and making Bonny notice this would make her either distance herself from Yoosung until they met, or disobey Seven’s orders about not telling the RFA they were three people. Besides, the hacker had insisted that after the chat room was hacked last night it was more important than ever that no one knew this for their security sake.

Once, a chat room opened in which Jumin wasn’t participating, but Yoosung was, so Narumi let Bonny take her phone. The Scottish girl had been behaving that day after Narumi got mad at them for teasing her, so she let her talk with Yoosung if she promised she would behave. She was answering the chat with a small happy smile, when it dropped.

“I think Yoosung doesn’t like me at all,” she said with a grave expression.

Mary froze. Could it have something to do with his jealousy?

“Why are you saying that?” Narumi asked, kneeling next to her.

“Well, who would compare the girl they like with their dEAD COUSIN!?”

“Seriously?” Narumi took her phone and Mary looked behind her to read as Bonny looked away, crossing her arms on her chest and pouting.

And it was true, he was comparing Bonny with Rika.

“I think he means it as a compliment,” Narumi said.

“So he likes me because I’m like his dead cousin. And I’m not even like her!”

“You don’t know her,” Mary replied, trying to get Bonny to calm down.

“Well, I’m no one’s substitute!”

Narumi continued the conversation, trying to transmit Bonny’s feelings in a soft way not to hurt him as Mary comforted Bonny. Even Seven called when Bonny wouldn’t calm down, trying to justify his friend.

“Just give him some time,” Seven said. “He’ll understand what he’s doing is wrong.”

“Besides, it must be difficult for him to understand his feelings for you when you act so weird with him,” Mary bit her lower lip. “After all, you act as if you were two people.”

Bonny looked up at her, her eyes red from unshed tears.

“Alright,” she finally sighed. “I guess everything will be easier when we meet at the party.”

“That’s my Bronny!” Seven exclaimed and Mary patted her head.

Narumi hugged her and showed her the conversation.

“He seems to be thinking about it,” she said and Bonny nodded.

“Thank you.”

Narumi was just about to go to sleep when her phone rang.

“It’s me. I... called because I wanted to think about something else,” Jumin said. “I apologise for calling so late. I’d like to stop having such complicated thoughts for a minute.”

“Did something happen?” she asked, concerned.

“I prefer talking about something else now,” Jumin sighed. “What are you doing right now?”

Narumi looked at her friends making foam with soap in the sink to put it on their faces as moustaches.

“Nothing important,” she decided to answer, leaving them being weird and going to the living room.

“I see. I just want to chat. Ask me anything.”

She thought for a while, trying to come out with a light and nice topic.

“How’s Elizabeth 3rd?”

Jumin’s voice changed drastically.

“Oh, she’s lying right next to me, sleeping. She looks adorable in her sleep, I will send you a picture later should you like that.”

“I would love that!” she exclaimed.

“I’ll do that, then. I’m only talking to you on the phone, but I can almost imagine you in front of my eyes. Amazing... Is this just curiosity? I’m not really the curious type. This is very interesting.”

Narumi smiled.

“I can imagine you as we talk, too.”

“I suppose you already know what this is. I’d like to explore more of the change that’s happening to me while talking to you. When I think of you, all my stress seems to disappear... Thanks to you, I think I can fall asleep. I had so many thoughts running through my mind, so I thought I’d have to stay up.”

“I’m glad to be of help,” Narumi smiled, her face red, embracing her knees on the sofa with tender eyes.

“I hope you have a comfortable night. I heard you dream about the last big impression you have before falling asleep. Does it only refer to visual impressions? I hope voices work too. Anyways... I hope you sleep well. Then, please excuse me.”

“Good night, Jumin.”

“Good night, Narumi.”

They hung up just before Bonny and Mary appeared on the frame of the door to the living room.

“We’re going to sleep, Naru-Naru. Good night.”


	7. Who you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter! I really hope you like it, though I believe it's a bit shorter than usual <3
> 
> This is some sort of transitory chapter. The next ones will probably have more drama (e.e), so please look forward to them~
> 
> Thank you for reading and your support <3

Narumi couldn’t help the wave of relief that went through her body when she read that Jumin didn’t want to marry that woman, Sarah Choi. She felt bad that his father was forcing him into a marriage with someone he didn’t love and that his relationship with him would be affected by all this, but she couldn’t help feeling relieved knowing he wouldn’t marry. She considered herself egotistic for this and wanted to talk about it with her friends, but she was afraid she would make them notice about her feelings for Jumin.

But this is naïve Narumi being naïve. Needless to say, her friends had already noticed about the girl’s feelings for Jumin, as they had let her know a bunch of times, and were observing her inner fight during breakfast with an expression of curiosity and concern. Nevertheless they decided to keep quiet about the subject and let Narumi make up her mind to tell them. They knew she would eventually do it.

The morning was quieter than usual. Bonny was studying for the exam she had in a couple of days, and would only go out of her room to get some food and complain about being tired with loud grunts. Mary was fishing to get money in LOLOL, and Narumi was too worried about Jumin to occupy her thoughts or conversation in something else. She logged into the chat room and talked to Yoosung, who was worried too about Jumin’s father having given an interview about his divorce. Even Jaehee called her telling Jumin needed some encouragement.

And then, it happened. In the middle of the afternoon, a chat room opened in which Jumin was finally expressing his feelings. Narumi was so happy. She read all he had to say and gave him encouragement, support and some comfort. He even seemed to go back to work happier. Nevertheless, some hours later, Zen and Seven logged in to make fun about Jumin’s expressing his feelings. How could they do that?

“I’m going to kill them!!!” Narumi finally let out, typing heated answers on her phone.

Mary jumped in her seat and went towards her to read the conversation. Even she agreed that they were being rude and mean, but she didn’t want her friend to die of a stroke either, so she tried to calm her down.

“Narumi, calm down,” she massaged her shoulders. “Think about cats, wonderful stuff, like cats, a kitten, Jumin Han in underwear...”

“What?!”

“Oh, fuck,” Mary bit her lip, understanding she had made Narumi nervous again.

“Stop making so much noise?!” an angry and desperate Bonny shouted from the door of the living room, shutting it close with a strong noise.

Narumi and Mary looked at it, going back to their senses, and even Seven logged out of the chat room suddenly. However, the calm was soon interrupted by Zen’s call.

“Did you read the messages?” he started.

“I did,” Narumi replied, quite on a mood already.

“Isn’t it so funny? What the hell did the guy write there? Hahahahaha!”

“His name is Jumin.”

Zen’s laughter suddenly stopped.

“Sorry, what did you just say?”

“I said: his name is Jumin.”

“Wha...?”

“Do you really think you have the right to make fun of him for sharing his feeling with us? He considers the RFA as family. _His family_ , Hyun Ryu. You’re always making fun of him saying he’s a robot because he shows no feelings and now that he gathers some courage and strength to talk about what he really feels you dare making fun of him?! What’s wrong with you?! _You_ are the robot!!! A sensible actor, he says. Ha! Don’t make me laugh!! You are the insensible and cold robot and if you dare making fun of Jumin’s feelings once more, or call him ‘robot’ or ‘jerk’ or ‘that guy’ again, I swear, Hyun Ryu, I’m going to...”

She looked around and saw Bonny and Mary’s face pale and their eyes as wide open as their mouth. She became deep red and heard Zen at the other side of the phone:

“N-Narumi? I’m... I’m sorry?”

“Then, apologise to him!!” she exclaimed one last time before clearing her voice. “Well, I think I should go.”

“Yeah... bye.”

She locked herself in the bedroom and the girls left her some dinner at the door, having to sleep for the first time since they arrived on the couch.

In comparison with the previous day, Sunday was frantic. Bonny was starting to get nervous because things with the hacker were not getting solved and she needed to start going to her classes on Monday. Besides, Yoosung had apologised about mistaking her with Rika, but he sounded weird at the other side of the phone. Of course, Mary knew he was jealous of Jumin, but she just couldn’t say anything.

Narumi, too, was worried about Jumin. Apparently Zen had had a dream in which Elizabeth ran away from home and now Jumin had locked her on a cage and refused to go to work. The girls barely even ate, and Narumi didn’t know what to do. During the afternoon, seeing that things weren’t improving, she decided to go and have a relaxing long shower.

It was then when a new chat room opened. Bonny was looking at the ceiling, unable to focus on her studies, and took her friends phone, wondering if it was Yoosung and she would be able to ask him if he was upset about something. It was Jaehee. She started to talk to her and then the Assistant suggested that Narumi should go and visit Jumin.

Bonny’s first reaction was to call Narumi and ask her. Nevertheless, she knew better than that. If someone suggested Narumi to go alone to the house of the man she liked, she would freak out immediately and would make up any excuse to avoid it, even being as worried as she was about him. Bonny smirked and typed a positive answer as fast as possible.

Thus, when Narumi went out of the bathroom, she was informed by an excited Bonny and Mary of the fact that she was going to meet Jaehee to go to Jumin’s penthouse.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!” she exclaimed, blushing like crazy and starting to feel the anxiety building up inside of her.

“Come on, put something nice on!” Bonny urged her.

“Want me to do your make up?” Mary asked her.

“If she spends the night there, I don’t think Jumin will have anything to remove it!” Bonny reminded her.

“Spend the night?!” Narumi exclaimed.

“Oh, that’s right,” Mary nodded.

And thus, Narumi was kicked to Jumin’s house. She entered the penthouse, stuttering an apology.

“I didn’t know Assistant Kang would send you. God...” she heard that soft and familiar voice. She looked up, blushing, and met Jumin’s gaze, which made her startle at its unknown intensity. “Sorry,” he said after a while, “I just stared into your eyes.”

She smiled.

 

The girls were writing fanfiction about Narumi and Jumin at the house when Seven called them.

“Well, I guess now that Narumi is not with you, you can’t read the RFA messages,” he started, making Bonny’s heart skip a bit. Of course, she had been aware of this when she had told her friend to go there and she was scared about what would happen with his relationship with Yoosung, but... She brushed her worries away, convinced that that was for the best if she wanted Narumi to be with Jumin. “So I’ll inform you... taraaa! Yoosung and I are going on a little trip because there were problems with the hacker again! Yay!”

“What do you mean, where are you going?” Mary asked, distressed as Bonny was too occupied freezing in worry to reply.

“Just as you heard. The cutie pie and I are going to make some inquiries about the hacker right at his headquarters. Isn’t it exciting?!”

Bonny took Mary’s phone.

“If something happens to Yoosung, you’re going to suffer a Maya sacrifice and, believe me, it’s nOT NICE!!!”

Seven let out a small sob.

“How can you say that to your bro when it may be the last time you talk to him?”

“Seven!!” the girls exclaimed at the same time.

He let out a bittersweet laugh.

“Anyway, I just wanted you two to know. I think it’s important that you, Bonny, knew what Yoosung is going to do for you and Mary...” she listened carefully. “I just trust that if something happens to me, you’ll just forget about me.”

“What...?”

“Bye now, girls!” he went back to his cheerful tone. “Talk to you later!”

He hung up and the girls looked at each other, distressed. That night, neither of them was able to sleep.

 

Yoosung had had enough crying. Bonny had gone to Jumin’s to comfort him, because she liked him, but he was going to make sure she was going to be safe when she got back to the apartment. He didn’t mind that Bonny didn’t like him back. He loved her, and he was going to do anything to protect her.

 

“Narumi, are you alright?” Jumin asked.

“She’s so beautiful,” Narumi cried next to Elizabeth 3rd’s box, her eyes swollen and with a running nose.

“Are you allergic?”

“Achoo! Why would you say that?”

Jumin let out a sigh.


	8. Part of Your World

Seven was driving in silence as Yoosung continued eating some Honey Buddha Chips. The atmosphere was calmer and quieter than he had imagined it would be. He had known that Yoosung would go with him if he asked, but he had not expected him to be so careless. Usually, he would have been nervous about going to the hacker’s headquarters, or would have been brave for Bonny’s sake, but he just seemed indifferent, even gloomy.

“Is my baby excited about going on a trip?” he joked to ease the atmosphere.

“Do you think Narumi hates me?” Yoosung asked instead, making Seven startle.

“How would someone be able to hate my sweetipie?”

“Well, she went to Jumin’s and hasn’t taken my calls since she did,” Yoosung let out a tired sigh and looked out of the window, a light pout on his lip and his eyes watery. “Maybe it’s because I compared her with Rika.”

Seven’s heart sunk in his chest. Yoosung shouldn’t be feeling neglected. Bonny liked Yoosung, even a little bit too much for her own good. Nevertheless, he could say nothing. Things with the hacker were already dangerous enough for anybody else to know there were people left in the apartment. He trusted Yoosung wouldn’t tell anyone if he asked him to, but he couldn’t help believing this was the safer option. If Yoosung suddenly changed his cold attitude towards Narumi in the chat rooms, a Narumi who suddenly seemed to be in her right mind, things would turn even more suspicious and the hacker may intervene.

“It was my fault after all, so I shouldn’t complain,” Yoosung concluded, already sobbing.

“She doesn’t hate you,” Seven tried to ease him. “At least, wait until the party. Everything will be sorted out there.”

“But will there even be a party?” Yoosung asked. “After all that’s happening with the hacker and Narumi being at Jumin’s...”

“There... will be a party,” Seven hesitated.

“I don’t think I even care about the party anymore.”

“Yoosung...” Seven sighed. “Just wait to meet her in person, trust me.”

Yoosung nodded, still unconvinced. Seeing her to confess his love for her was all he had wanted to do since the moment they first talked on the phone, but now she seemed more far away from him than ever. He sighed, sinking in this seat.

 

**Narumi:** Elizabeth 3rd has ran away T.T

**Bonny:** Whut? For real?

**Mary:** Elly, no!! T^T

**Bonny:** But how did it happen?!

**Narumi:** she was in the cage and when Jumin opened it to feed her, she ran away and now she’s nowhere to be found.

**Bonny:** OMG

         If she gets here, I’m not returning her

**Mary:** Are you coming back from Jumin’s?

**Narumi:** I think I’ll stay longer

           Jumin’s distressed and feels better when I’m by his side.

**Bonny:** Can you feel the love tonight?

         Anyway

         Good luck finding the princess

**Narumi:** Thanks T^T

         This is so angsty.

         Just when I got here, Elizabeth has to run away and we don’t know where she can be T^T

         I’m so worried.

**Mary:** Ganba!

 

Elizabeth was sleeping on Yoosung’s lap by the time Seven and he went back from the hacker’s. No. Not _the hacker_. Saeran. Seven grabbed the seat.

“Let me drive, Yoosung,” he said.

“No, you’re distressed,” Yoosung replied, still panting and scared.

“Let me drive.”

It was fortunate that Yoosung hadn’t let him, or he would have crashed the car. Nevertheless, when he got to calm down, Yoosung agreed to let him drive. They stopped to change seats and Yoosung started sending messages to the RFA informing that he had found Elly and was safe.

Apparently, Jumin couldn’t care less. He had substituted the cat with Narumi. Yoosung informed Seven that he was going to be the one taking care of her for the time being and that he could come and visit if he behaved. Seven forced a smile, but said nothing.

His brother...

He wanted to die.

V was not giving any explanations. Yoosung, too, was angry at V, knowing that the person that was the hacker was related to Seven and V, though he didn’t know how. He dug his face in Elizabeth’s fur, trying to calm down. He hated all that was happening. He hated that Bonny ignored him, he hated seeing Seven in distress, and he hated V.

Seven knew he had to do something about the girls at the apartment. He had not been able to concentrate on work either since he had known Mary...them! since he had known the three of them and realised they may be in danger.

“Yoosung,” he said. “I’m going to let you home and go straight to Rika’s apartment to investigate about her.”

“Let me go with you,” Yoosung asked.

“No,” he said. “It may be dangerous considering the hacker, so you’ll stay home. But I need you to inform the RFA that I’ll be there.”

He insisted, but finally agreed and left a message there.

 

**Narumi:** Girls

         !!!

**Bonny:** Gal

         ???

**Mary:** LOL

**Narumi:** Seven’s going there!!!

         To Rika’s apartment!!!!

**Bonny:** I’M OFFICIALLY A CANDLEHOLDER

         LOL  

**Mary:** Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

            OMGGGGGGGGG

            Bonny, nooooooo!!!

**Bonny:** I’ll meet my BRO!!!

**Mary:** I’m dying!!!

**Bonny:** She is!!

         She’s like

         Screaming for real

**Narumi:** OMGGGGGGGGGG

**Mary:** Afhvbjkfduhcxilknvd

**Bonny:** I kNOW RIGHT?!

**Narumi:** RIGHT?!

 

Bonny and Mary took each other’s hands and concentrated on jumping around the room, screaming incoherent stuff.

“OMG, I’ll be like your daughter!” Bonny said.

“Ugh, I love you more than I would love my offspring.”

“I know, that’s why I’m _like_ your daughter.”

“What?”

“I don’t know! I’m nervous! We’re going to meet Seven!!!!”

“It’s going to be super fun!” Mary exclaimed. “All day joking and messing around!”

“You two will sleep on the sofa and have sex on the floor!”

“OMG!!!”

“And I’ll complain about the noise and you’ll have to spoil and treat me!” Bonny resolved.

“The three of us will arrive to the party together in a super good mood because all will be so fun!”

 

Seven finished the last steps of the stairs and stopped in front of the door to the apartment. He didn’t know if he was ready to let her enter her world. He shouldn’t.

 

The doorbell rang and the girls ran to meet him, yelling his name and more incoherent stuff.

“Seven!!!” Mary exclaimed, opening the door and jumping to his arms.

“Aaaaaah!!!! Duuuuuuuuuuude!!!” Bonny jumped on both of them.

“Get off,” they heard between their screams a serious voice.

“You’ll be my father and Mary, my mommy, so you can do the stuff parents do at the living room. Wink, wink.”

“Bonny, shut up,” Seven said between Mary’s shy laughing.

The girls looked at him, understanding little about the situation.

“For your information, I’ve come here to work while I keep an eye on you two,” the girls looked at him entering the living room and sitting on the floor at the furthest corner in the room. “So shut up and don’t distract me.”

“Are you even going to be comfortable there?” Bonny asked after a while, Mary too shocked to speak.

“I’ll be more comfortable there than with you two. I can even draw a line on the floor.”

Bonny looked at him, his eyes and mouth wide open, and Mary threw a cushion to him.

“You can use the fucking cushion to separate your personal space from ours!” she yelled at him. “The fuck is wrong with you, Seven?!”

“The Seven you met at the chat room was not the real one! He was just a pose! I won’t disturb you so you can do whatever shit you did while I was not here!!”

“As if you didn’t know what we did, you damn stalker!”

“Hey, guys, do you want konpeito?” Bonny tried to smile at them.

“As if you didn’t like being watched.”

“What are you insinuating?” Mary was boiling in anger.

“Hey, guys, help me looking between the cushions for all the jokes and fun we were going to be having!” Bonny held up a cushion.

“Think whatever you want to,” Seven turned to his computer.

“Aaaargh! Whatever! Bonny and I are going to have fun together,” she took Bonny by the wrist. “Right, babe? Come on, let’s make dinner.”

“Dinner,” Bonny nodded, uneasy, following her.

Mary started acting as she normally did, pretending to be even happier than usual, which made Bonny cringe, and prepared her special risotto for two. They had dinner, the Scottish girl looking at Seven from time to time as Mary made her most indifferent face. After dinner, Mary went to have a shower and Bonny decided to do something with the atmosphere that was starting to suffocate her. She was going to speak to Seven when his stomach growled.

He looked at Bonny, blushing lightly, and she smirked.

“I’m fine,” he weakly said.

“Aye, sure,” Bonny chuckled, going back to the kitchen.

Mary got into the shower, turning the water as hot as possible, and stood there for some time to try to clear her head. She didn’t know why all of that was happening. Seven seemed so loving, so cheerful, and there he was, insulting her. Why? Was the nice Seven a pose? Or was the cold Seven the false one? She wanted to give him a chance.

Bonny went out of the kitchen with some vegetables and rice.

“It’s not as good as Mary’s risotto, but you should give them a try~” she playfully said, setting the plate next to Seven.

He looked at it indifferently and his stomach complained again. Finally, he took it and started eating it quickly, making Bonny chuckle. She sat next to him, facing him, and smiled.

“Do you like it?”

“I thought you wouldn’t be a good cook since Mary is always cooking for you, but this is quite good,” he said, making Bonny laugh.

“I’m glad you think so.”

They continued in silence for a while, though the atmosphere at last wasn’t so tense.

“What happened at the hacker’s?” Bonny finally dared to ask.

Seven became tense at the question. He looked at Bonny, the saddest look she had ever seen on his eyes.

“I can’t...”

He was interrupted by Bonny’s arms around his neck.

“It’s going to be alright, Seven,” she rubbed his back. “It’s ok if you can’t tell me, just know it’s going to be alright.”

Seven grabbed Bonny’s t-shirt and let himself cry on her shoulder as she soothed him, unable to hold back his sadness anymore. He was sad at his brother’s fate, angry at V, sad at Yoosung’s suffering, and every mean word he had said to Mary had felt like a knife digging into his heart. He couldn’t take it anymore, and feeling Bonny’s warmth embracing him after how cold he had been to her had made him finally break.

Mary went out of the toilet to try and be nicer to a cold and mean Seven only to find him embracing her best friend. She startled at the view and something in her broke. Why was he so cold with her, but seemed to have opened up to Bonny?

“Am I interrupting something?” she asked.

Seven startled, breaking the embrace and drying her tears, feeling he had been awoken and brought back to reality. A reality where he had to be on his own.

Mary saw the dry tears on Seven’s face. Maybe if he was nicer to her now she would be able to forgive him and embrace him as Bonny had. If only he said something nice to her...

“Leave me alone already, you two are annoying me,” Seven went back to his computer.

Mary was going to kill him when Bonny stopped her.

“We’ll go to our roomie,” she said in a playful tone. “Right, Mary?”

“If we annoy you, just leave! We don’t need you!”

“We’ll always need God 707!” Bonny laughed uncomfortably. “Now, Mary, dear...”

She got to take her to their bedroom and calm her down.

“Something happened at the hacker’s,” Bonny explained. “He cannot tell me, but if you two talk, I’m sure he’ll tell you.”

“Me?” Mary laughed. “Why would he tell _me_? He seemed to be closer to _you_ before.”

“Well, he’s not scared of his feelings for _me_ ,” Bonny shrugged.

As if it were so simple.

Mary knew it wasn’t Bonny’s fault. She did. But she couldn’t help feeling resentful.

“If you say so,” she coldly replied. “Take the bed, I’ll just sleep on the sofa or the floor.”

“Eh? Why?” Bonny asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“I want to be alone.”

“Ok...” she accepted, getting into bed and, eventually, falling asleep with an uneasy heart and a pillow wet with fresh tears.


	9. I won't Say I'm in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter!!
> 
> Are you ready for the angst? e.e
> 
> I reaaaally hope you like it! Thanks a lot for your support, it really means a lot <3

Narumi looked at her phone, distressed. Things hadn’t been going alright with Seven since he got back from the hacker’s headquarters. Apparently, he was being cruel with the girls and Mary was deeply hurt. Bonny was in a constant state of anxiety because of this which was surely going to kill her, though she didn’t want to say anything to Mary. Besides, Yoosung was being cold to Narumi in the chat rooms. She wanted to tell him she was not Bonny but knew she couldn’t do it, and that made her worry about Yoosung and her friend. On top of that, Seven had said mean things to Yoosung and her in the chat room, and she could tell that Yoosung was hurt and confused. She wanted to comfort him, more so taking into account that he thought she was the girl he liked, but didn’t know how. She looked at the phone and tried to practise her Scottish accent.

“What do you think?” she asked Jumin.

“Why do you want to sound Scottish to Yoosung?” Jumin asked, confused.

“It’s... a long story,” she replied with a sigh.

She dialled his number and called him only to find a crying Yoosung picking it up.

“W-why are you calling now?” he asked between sobs.

“Yoosung, are you o...?”

“Why are you calling? Why do you pretend you care now?!” he exclaimed at her. “Seven, and you too, both act as you care but at the end you both leave me apart. Why?”

Narumi bit her lower lip, unsure of what to do.

“It’s not as you think...”

“Is that even you? You don’t even sound like yourself.”

“I’m...”

“Never mind,” he sobbed again. “D-don’t call again.”

“I’m sorry...”

He hung up. Narumi looked at the phone, wondering what she should do.

 

Bonny tried to get Seven to eat some proper lunch and sat next to him as he did, earning a glance from Mary.

“Is it good?” she asked, watching as he finally accepted the pasta.

“It is,” he finally said.

“Is it pastastic?”

Seven finally let out a small smile. “Is that a mixture of ‘pasta’ and ‘fantastic’?”

“You know dead well it is.”

He let out a soft chuckle interrupted by a snort from Mary. He turned serious again and went back to work. Mary went out of the living room, caring to brush her thigh against Seven’s head as she did.

“Sorry,” she stroke out her tongue, but he replied nothing.

Bonny sighed and went towards the couch, letting herself fall on it. She opened one of the books of the syllabus to study for her exam and focused on it as much as she could.

“Bonny, babe, could you help me choosing my pants?” Mary asked at the doorframe, holding two pieces of lingerie on her hands. Bonny sighed again, but stood up to help her. “I just feel like wearing something nice today.”

Mary glanced at Seven to discover him blushing fiercely, which made her smirk.

“We can have a shower together,” she continued.

“Do I need to hear all this?” Seven asked.

“Why don’t you put on those headphones of yours if you don’t want to hear?” she spat at him. “Come on, Bonny, I’ll wash your back just as you like,” she winked.

Bonny stood up with a sigh and they disappeared into the bathroom.

“Why don’t you try being nicer to him?” Bonny asked her.

“Why would I?”

“Because you like him and you’re worried.”

“I’m not...” she was interrupted by a glance from the shorter girl. Mary kept on washing her friend’s hair, stubbornly looking away from her. “He’s just unbearable.”

“He is, but he must be acting this way for a reason. If you keep responding to him this way, you two will end up hurt.”

“Why do you keep defending him?” Mary asked, annoyed.

“I’m not defending him, I just worry about you two.”

“It’s none of your business.”

Bonny was going to reply, but she preferred leaving things that way, knowing that insisting more would only make the situation worse. They finished the shower in silence and Mary went right away towards her computer, put on her headphones and started fishing on LOLOL. Bonny looked at her and took the chance to sit next to Seven.

“Why don’t you try being nicer to her?” she asked him in a low voice. “I’m sure you must be hurt for talking to her like that, aren’t you?”

“Don’t talk as if you understood me.”

“But I do.”

“You always think you’re so clever,” Seven spat at her. “Shouldn’t you be studying?”

“I’m too worried,” she looked at the floor. “Please? Shouldn’t you try to be nicer to the girl you like?”

“Shut the fuck up already,” he said just as Mary took off her headphones.

“Don’t talk to her that way!” she exclaimed at him.

“As if you were much nicer to her.”

“Oh, no, don’t argue about me, ye guys,” Bonny stood up to go away.

“Really, what’s wrong with you?” Mary asked. “Why are you here? Why aren’t you leaving? We should go with Narumi to Jumin’s. Or... or maybe I should go to Zen’s basement!”

“Zen?” Seven wrinkled his nose. “What has Zen to do with this?” Bonny also looked at her, confused.

“Well, he’s much nicer and caring than you, and handsome.”

Seven blushed.

“Then go,” he looked at his computer.

“So you don’t even care?” Mar asked, angry.

“Guys, why don’t you try to be more honest with yourselves and...?”

“Bonny, shut the fuck up!” Seven yelled at her.

“You should be honest with yourself!” Mary exclaimed. “You forgot about Yoosung pretty soon, didn’t you?”

Bonny gasped, looking at her, and Mary regretted her words just as they went out of her mouth. Finally, the tears started to flow out of Bonny’s eyes uncontrollably and she started sobbing.

“Bonny, I didn’t...”

“I miss him!” she finally exclaimed, drying her tears with the palm of her hand. “I miss him a lot! But I couldn’t talk to him if Narumi wasn’t here, and I wanted her and Jumin to get together!” she got to utter between sobs. “And I was so jealous! So, so jealous but happy about you t-two meeting finally. And here you are, fools, wasting your time together.”

Mary finally moved towards her and hugged her as Seven looked at both of them, unsure about what to do.

“I’m sorry,” Mary rubbed her back.

“I know you are, silly. I know you’re sorry and that you didn’t mean any of the shit you’ve been telling me, as I know you didn’t mean what you said to Seven, and that he didn’t mean what he said to you.”

Seven looked at them, his eyes widened in surprise, and Mary looked at him, still embracing Bonny, biting her lower lip.

“Now I’m going to go to my room to cry alone, so fix all this!” Bonny yelled at them, breaking Mary’s embrace and locking herself up in the bedroom.

Mary and Seven looked at each other for some time until he lowered his look, scratching his neck awkwardly.

“She says so as if it were so easy...” he chuckled sadly, “for you to forgive all the things I said.”

“I’ll forgive you,” Mary said, and Seven looked up at her, surprised. “If you open up to me, I’ll forgive you.”

She finally kneeled in front of him and embraced him as she had wanted to do since she heard him telling her about his other half. He returned the embrace, tightening it as if she would dissolve into nothing if he let go but for a second, and let himself cry for all the time he had longed for the warmth that she was granting him. They finally pulled back, smiling awkwardly and chuckling between tears. Seven dried hers with the sleeve of his hoodie and let his hand caress her cheek. She leaned into the touch, a warm smile on her face and he closed the space between them to kiss her softly on the lips.

“Now,” Mary moved back, “what happened in the hacker’s headquarters?”

Seven gave her a pained look before he proceeded to explain.

“I saw my brother there. My brother is the hacker.”

He proceeded to explain Mary about his past as she rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand. Finally, he explained how V wasn’t giving him explanations for anything that had happened. Mary shook her head.

“And what are you doing here instead of going back for your brother?”

“I couldn’t let you alone knowing that something bad could happen to you. I’ve already lost my brother, I can’t lose you too.”

“No,” she replied. “You’re not going to lose me, and we can recover your brother.”

Seven looked at her, his eyes widened in surprise.

“I...” he started, a tear going down his cheek, “I think I needed to hear those words.”

She smiled softly at him, caressing his cheek and kissing him softly once more.

“They are the truth. And I’ll help you.”

“Would you...?”

“Of course,” she chuckled. “After all, I love you, Seven.”

Seven startled blushing like crazy, stuttering some words incoherently, and put his hood on, hiding his face.

“Saeyoung.”

“Eh?” Mary asked.

“My name is Saeyoung. And I love you too.”

“Saeyoung,” she smiled and they kissed.

They embraced for some time, and Saeyoung stood up.

“And now, about how we are going to repay Bonny after all we’ve made her go through...?”

 

Bonny was still sobbing on the bed when she heard a soft knock and the door opening. She looked at it and saw Seven and Mary entering it with a Dr Pepper can and some shortbread.

“Bonny, we are ok now,” Mary smiled to her.

She sat on the bed and nodded at them, drying her tears with the back of her hand.

“Let me explain...”

Seven explained everything about his brother and Mint Eye as Bonny ate the shortbread, embraced between the two of them.

“It must have been so hard for you,” she said, kissing Seven’s cheek.

“But I feel stronger now with Mary by my side,” he smiled at her. “And I know we’ll be able to bring Saeran back.”

Bonny smiled widely at them.

“And we have something else to tell you,” Mary said.

“No more angst!!” Bonny exclaimed dramatically and Seven and Mary laughed.

“No more angst, I promise,” Mary said.

“We’ve been thinking,” Seven started, “that seen as we are going to go back to Mint Eye, it could be dangerous for you to stay alone here.”

“So I’m going to be a candleholder on a trip,” Bonny continued, not too sad at the idea.

“Let him finish!” Mary said, chuckling.

“You should stay with someone,” Seven continued, Bonny starting to guess where they were going to. “So I’m taking you to Yoosung’s.”

She widened her eyes in surprise and threw herself on her friend’s arms, sobbing again.

“Why is she crying?” Seven asked Mary, panicking.

“She’s happy,” she winked.

“A’m so haaaaaaaaaapy,” she uttered between cries.

“There, there,” Mary patted her.

“Thank you, folks,” she blew her nose. “Mary, Seven, you’re the best.”

“Actually, my real name is Saeyoung.”

Bonny widened her eyes.

“What?”

Saeyoung looked away, flustered.

“Saeyoung. It’s my real name, and I would like you all to call me Saeyoung from now on.”

Bonny suddenly took his hands.

“Seven, it’s perfect!!”

“Wha...?”

“SAEDUDE!”

Saeyoung opened his eyes in realisation.

“Bronny!”

“Saedude!!”

They embraced in a brombrace and Mary laughed.

“Now pack your things before we take you to Yoosung’s.”

“Yes!!” Bonny exclaimed, starting to take a change of clothes and underwear.

“I’m going to apologise to him,” Saeyoung said, going out of the room.

“Mary, what should I wear!!” Bonny whined.

“He’s going to love you, doesn’t matter what you wear!”

“Aaaaargghhvjkdn!”

“That’s my Bonny,” Mary smiled.

She finally chose a pink skirt and white shirt with a pattern of black bees. She even put on a star-shaped hair pin, which Saeyoung praised, making her blush and chuckle. They drove to Yoosung’s.

“Does he know I’m going to be there?” Bonny asked, flustered.

“He doesn’t, but I told him to get dressed,” Saeyoung winked playfully.

“I thought we were friends,” Bonny joked.

They saw her to Yoosung’s door and hugged her there.

“Good luck, guys! Keep us informed,” Bonny pouted.

“We will,” Mary patted her hair.

“Good luck with Yoosung,” Saeyoung gave her a thumb up.

She nodded and waited for them to go away to rang the bell. The door opened slowly and a blonde boy appeared behind it.

“Yoosung,” Bonny smiled.

He widened his eyes.

“Bonny?”


	10. I See the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the next chapter!! ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and reading! It really means a lot <3
> 
> I hope you like it~

Yoosung opened the door of his home when he heard the doorbell. His eyes and nose were red and swollen and he had dark circles from all the sleepless nights he had spend worrying about Seven and crying for Bonny, but he couldn’t care less at that moment. Nevertheless, Bonny did care.

“Yoosung,” she bit her lower lip when she saw him.

“Bonny?” he widened his eyes in surprise, recognising in a second that voice and sweet accent he loved. In no time, she was embracing him, sobbing on his chest, and he hugged her back, caring little about all that had happened, though he felt his chest heavier at her crying.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Please, let me explain,” Bonny sobbed.

“I-I can wait,” he assured her. “Now calm down and... and come in,” he broke the embrace to lead her to his couch and took her suitcase for her.

She couldn’t take her look out of him, not that he was much better. He blushed, realising how lovingly she looked at him and that he couldn’t but stare back, but turned to go to the kitchen, flustered and still confused.

“Want some tea?” he asked her, still looking away from her.

“Yes, please.”

Suddenly, Bonny felt something soft rubbing against her leg.

“Elly! What are you doing here?” she exclaimed, taking her and patting her head.

Yoosung came back from the kitchen and looked at her, confused.

“What do you mean? I explained you that I had her.”

Bonny startled and gave him a look full of guilt.

“About that... Narumi and I are different people,” she just stated, not really helping Yoosung’s confused state.

“…what?” Yoosung asked, confused.

“Well, you see? The day Narumi arrived to the apartment she was actually looking for a place for us to live together. She, another friend and I! So she arrived there, told us the address, and we went to live with her. I’ve been picking her phone for her this whole time!!”

Yoosung looked at her, completely shocked, and still not quite understanding Bonny’s rant. Catching up as she talks is usually difficult, more so when she explains things in that frantic way.

“So Narumi is now at Jumin’s...”

“She is.”

“And you don’t like Jumin.”

“I don’t. I like you,” she took Yoosung’s hands, making him startle. “I’ve liked you all this time, that’s why I took your calls for her. Because I like you. I couldn’t tell you we were three people because Seven told us it was dangerous, but I’ve wanted to tell you I like you all this time.”

Yoosung’s eyes became teary and he started pouting in relief and disbelieve.

“So you like me?”

“I like you!”

“Are you sure?”

“I am!”

He embraced her and sobbed on her shoulder, making her cry too.

“It feels like a dream!” he sobbed.

“I’m sorry I confused you.”

“I don’t mind now,” he moved back to look at her and she put two finger under her lower lip. “What are you doing?” he asked, confused.

“I hate it when I pout while crying,” she sobbed, making Yoosung laugh and embrace her.

“You’re so cute!” he rubbed her hair as she returned the embrace, digging her face on his chest.

“I’m just so happy!”

He tightened his embrace, burying his face on her hair to smell her scent, still unable to believe she was really there.

“That’s why Seven always asked me to wait for the party,” he chuckled and Bonny nodded. “And why did he let you come all of a sudden?”

Bonny proceeded to explain the situation to him and he nodded, understanding, though he couldn’t help but worrying about his friend.

“He’ll be ok, he’s with Mary,” Bonny assured him.

“So you’re staying the night?” he asked in a thin voice after a pause, blushing.

“If it’s not a burden,” she happily replied, already knowing the answer.

“It’s not! As long as you’re comfortable, of course!”

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“I’ll make you feel comfortable, you’ll see!! And I’ll make you a delicious dinner. Maybe it’s not as good as Jumin’s cook could make...”

“I think it will be the most delicious dinner in the world,” Bonny smiled, “if it’s you who makes it.”

Yoosung choked on air and Bonny giggled, her cheeks also quite red.

“J-just tell me when you’re hungry,” he said.

“I’m always hungry,” Bonny chuckled.

“Really? No one would say that!” Yoosung exclaimed, looking up and down at her. “You have a nice figure.”

Bonny let herself fall on the couch, her face on a cushion to hide her blush and Yoosung almost died after realising what he had said.

“Thank you. I think you’re quite ho…”

“I’m going to make dinner!” he rushed to the kitchen.

 

Mary and Saeyoung opened the drawers in Rika’s room only to discover what they feared would be in there: papers about Mint Eye.

“We’ll get there and discover what happened,” Mary assured him, calming his trembling hands. “And we’ll bring your brother back.”

He nodded, trusting her, and kissed her.

They got on the car and started driving to Mint Eye.

“If things get dangerous, run away,” Saeyoung instructed her.

“Yah, sure. And I’ll get some HBC.”

He gave her a look.

“I’m serious.”

“Me too,” she chanted happily, making him sigh.

As it was getting dark, they drove to an abandoned cabin to spend there the night and continue their travel at dawn. They settled there and Mary made some dinner, having an impatient Saeyoung embracing her from behind and joking around to try to hide his anxiousness, making her laugh. They ate it and went to sleep.

“I don’t think I can sleep tonight,” Saeyoung said, staring at the ceiling.

“Me neither,” Mary turned to face him and he imitated her.

She caressed his lips with hers, deepening the kiss, which made him moan, embracing her. She embraced his waist with her legs and he caressed her up and down her back.

“I’ve always lived like a shadow,” he whispered. “I want to leave evidence on you that I existed.”

Mary smirked.

“I like how that sounds.”

 

Bonny helped Yoosung with dinner, both of them laughing and making a mess of the kitchen, more focused on playing around than actually cooking. Yoosung finally became bold enough to hug Bonny from behind and even tickle her, and if she turned around to return the embrace, her cheeks flushed by the laughter, he would become shy again, hiding his reddened face on her neck.

“It’s tasty!” Bonny exclaimed. “You’re a great cook, Yoosung!”

“You helped me,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Next time, I’ll make it on my own.”

“Aw, but it’s funnier this way,” she said, caressing Elizabeth 3rd.

“Do you like animals?”

“I do! I’ll help you petting all of them when you become a vet.”

Yoosung giggled and smiled widely.

“You remembered.”

“Of course,” Bonny chuckled.

“I should have expected it from a philologist as clever as you,” he smiled.

She looked at her plate, blushing, with a silly smile on her face.

They did the dishes together and cuddled with Elizabeth on the sofa.

“You can go to sleep whenever you’re tired. I usually stay up until late playing LOLOL, so if you want to, feel free to go to my room.”

Bonny nodded embracing him and rubbing her face against his chest. Yoosung looked away, blushing, hoping she wouldn’t notice how fast his heart was beating. She would have noticed if hers wasn’t beating so loudly as well. She looked up at him, only to find him looking away from her, and puffed out her cheeks in disappointment.

“Yoosung,” she called him and he looked down, startling when he saw her face so close to his.

“Y-yes?”

“I don’t think I can sleep tonight.”

 

Saeyoung undid Mary’s shirt and slid it down her arms, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He kissed down her neck, making her moan and sigh as she pulled from his t-shirt to lift it up his arms and get rid of it, impatient. He chuckled, sensing her urge, and moved back to kiss the tip of her nose.

“Take it easy, princess.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling at the nickname and he undid her trousers, taking them off only to do the same with his. He rubbed his crotch against hers, making both of them moan. She took off her bra and he looked at her, licking his lips and caressing down his sides to undress her completely. He stared into her eyes, asking for permission which she impatiently granted lifting her hips. She got rid of his underwear, freeing his hardness, and suddenly, he froze, making Mary startle in worry.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

“I don’t have condoms,” he almost whined, but Mary laughed.

“Bonny put a box in your bag.”

He promised himself he would found his own religion to venerate Bonny and rushed towards his bag, finding the box easily. He held it up as a treasure and ran to Mary’s side, making her laugh before he kissed her eagerly.

“Let me compensate for the wait,” he crawled between her legs to lick and tease at her entrance.

She grabbed the mattress and let him do magic with his tongue for a while before guiding him to move up to kiss him, stroking his length, which she guided to her entrance impatiently. He moved back to put on the condom and entered her slowly, stopping to let her adjust to him.

He thrust into her gently at first, becoming rougher as he saw how much Mary could take and she guided him further into her, grabbing his ass or scratching down his back. She embraced him with her legs just as she felt she was getting closer and he moved a hand down to stimulate her further. He finished into her, still moving to make her come, which she did some seconds later.

He let himself fall next to her and embraced her, kissing her forehead, trying to brush away his doubts about if he was the right one to have done that to her. All his doubts were erased when he saw her content smile as she made herself comfortable in his arms.

“Sleep well,” he whispered. “Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

 

Yoosung blushed at Bonny’s statement.

“Why not?”

“Aren’t you nervous for tomorrow’s party?” she asked.

“I... I should, right?”

She chuckled.

“I’m not nervous either,” she said with a teasing smile. “I can’t think about the party when I’m right here with you.”

He took his hands to his face to hide it from Bonny, but she took them to make him look at her.

“If you say those things, I’m...”

“Yoosung, do you like me?”

“I like you,” he replied, becoming serious.

Bonny blushed, moving away from him.

“Wow. I was going to ask you to tell me those words if you did. I guess I don’t need to do so now.”

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just... a couple of hours ago I felt rejected and now, you suddenly came to me and told me you liked me... It’s all quite sudden,” he looked away from her, blushing. “But I want to be a good man for you!” he resolved, looking at her once more. “So I’ll be bolder. I like you, Bonny. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

She widened her eyes in surprise, blushing almost as deeply as him.

“I do,” she nodded. “I want to be your girlfriend.”

Yoosung let out a breath and murmured a ‘thank God’ that made Bonny chuckle. Suddenly, he turned to face her, serious once more. He put his hand on her cheek and she startled, but put her hands around his when she felt he was going to move it away.

“I like your touch.”

He nodded, nervous, and leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes, tilting her head softly and he looked at her, hesitating, before closing his eyes and brushing his lips experimentally against hers. She returned the kiss, smiling into it, and intertwining her fingers in Yoosung’s hair. Their teeth met lightly and Yoosung was going to move back to apologise when he heard her soft chuckle. It was a clumsy, slow, experimental kiss, but Bonny couldn’t stop smiling, so he thought she may be liking it. They finally broke the kiss, only for Bonny to place a small peck on Yoosung’s nose.

“Not bad for your first kiss,” she chuckled.

Yoosung’s face turned of a deeper red and he looked away from her.

“Actually, this wasn’t my first kiss,” he bit his lower lip, playing with his fingers, nervous. “I’m sorry.”

Bonny startled, surprised but far from jealous or upset.

“Oh, I thought you hadn’t kissed before.”

“Well, I hadn’t... until a couple of days ago.”

“Eh?” Bonny asked, confused. She was going to prepare her weapons to kill the person who had stolen Yoosung’s first kiss in case he hadn’t want that, when he continued speaking.

“Seven and I were on his house and he suddenly...”

“It was Seven?!” Bonny held back a nosebleed.

“Y-yes, sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, Yoosung,” she kissed his cheek. “We’ll talk about it better when he and Mary come back, alright?”

He nodded, relieved, and happy that she hadn’t got mad.

“Now, there are some other things you’ve never tried, right?” she smirked, licking her lips and going closer to him.

“Th-that’s right,” he stuttered.

She licked the tip of his nose and giggled.

“Well, now I’m going to get changed, alright,” she chuckled at his face of surprise and slight disappointment.

“Are you going to put on your pyjama?” he asked, the expectation building into him again.

“I actually happened to forget it on purpose at home,” she replied with an innocent smile.

“I-I see!” Yoosung blushed. “Should I let you a t-shirt, then?”

Bonny nodded and Yoosung went to his room to look for one big enough to cover her as much as possible. He thought even his biggest one was going to be too small to cover her, seen that he was quite short, so when Bonny changed clothes and the t-shirt covered until half her thighs, he almost died then and there forever.

“How do I look?” she asked with a playful grin.

“I-it looks good on you,” he stuttered, his face on fire, and Bonny chuckled.

“Thank you!”

Bonny took her phone to check on the girls and was glad to find that Mary was safe in a cabin. She sent a couple of “e.e”s without caring to inform them about the great time she was having with Yoosung and turned to his boyfriend with a big grin on her face to cuddle up to him once more. Nevertheless, she noticed he was particularly tense.

“Do you know the story behind my nickname?” she asked him to ease the atmosphere.

“I don’t,” he smiled.

“Well, you know, I’m Scottish, raised in Aberdeen, and there ‘bonny’ means ‘pretty.’ I had to move to England when I was 12, and there I made new friends, there’s where I met Mary, actually, so nothing too saddy sad. So my mom picked me up from my new school and she called me ‘bonny’ and Mary thought that was actually my name. We laughed at her mistake and she started calling me “Bonny” then onwards. And the rest of the school, and my friends, and everyone with her, lol. Of course, I love it because they’re calling me ‘pretty’~”

Yoosung laughed, relaxing instantly at the funny anecdote.

“I think your accent is cute,” he smiled, making her smile back.

“Thank you!”

“My name means ‘shooting star’,” Yoosung said, proud.

“Really? So cool!”

“Hehe, it is cool. I really like your hairpin, by the way,” he pointed at the star-shaped hairpin she was wearing.

She took her hand to it, blushing, and smiled.

“You noticed! I decided to wear it because I know you like stars.”

“R-really?” he startled, surprised.

She nodded and he grabbed her shoulders, leaning to kiss her softly, which made her chuckle. He put his forehead against hers and looked right into her eyes.

“I really wanted to tell you this at the speech at the party, but since I guess Jumin will be the one talking, I’ll tell you now,” he hesitated for a while, thinking carefully about his next words. “This is more difficult than I thought,” he looked away from her, with a shy chuckle, but returned his look. “I… when Seven and I went to the hacker’s... I was angry! I had thought you liked me, and then I thought you didn’t, I... I was confused. I was also angry at myself because I thought it was my fault since I had compared you to Rika,” he bit his lower lip, looking away from her again, but she squeezed his hand in reassurance. Honestly, he was caring more about his mistake than she. “But from the moment we arrived I realised I would give everything to protect you,” he smiled, “or at least to do something to ensure your safety. Y-you are important to me, Bonny. From the beginning, you listened seriously to the things I had to say, and didn’t think I’m a little boy, so I want to become a better man for you. So that you can l-love me too.”

Bonny widened her eyes in surprise and threw her arms to his neck, embracing him tightly.

“I already love you, Yoosung. You don’t need to be ‘a better man’ for me. Whatever that means.”

“But I really want to grow up and...” he stuttered.

“And I want to grow up with you, too,” Bonny moved back to kiss him.

“B-but you’re already so mature and focused,” he said.

Bonny rolled her eyes.

“Only in my studies, I’m the kind of girl who makes foam moustaches with her friends.”

Yoosung laughed, embracing her again.

“That’s actually adorable.”

“Hehe,” Bonny laughed. “But, seriously, you should give yourself more credit. I love you the way you are. How sweet, caring, strong and brave you’ve proved yourself to be,” she gave him a tender smile and he widened his eyes in surprised, fighting back his urge to cry at her words.

They cuddled for some time until Yoosung started yawning.

 “Ok, we should go to sleep,” Bonny chuckled.

“Ok,” Yoosung smiled. “You can take the bed.”

“You too,” she returned the innocent grin.

“Eh?”

 

Narumi looked at her phone, anxious about her friends. Mary had said everything was alright, but she didn’t know how Bonny was doing on her own at the apartment, since some thoughtless girls had forgotten to inform her of the fact that Bonny was at Yoosung’s. Besides, she was nervous for the party. She sighed with a pout, rolling in the bed sheets and left her phone on the bedside table. She was not going to sleep much that night.

 

Bonny lead Yoosung to his bedroom, taking his hand. They got in bed, looking at each other, a chuckle of nervousness escaping Yoosung’s lips, and Bonny kissed the tip of his nose, thinking it was adorable.

“It’s not the first time you sleep in the same bed that your boyfriend, right?” Yoosung asked.

Bonny shook her head and reached for his hand.

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” she said. “To think so.”

“Why?” Yoosung asked, confused. “It’s more embarrassing being innocent.”

Bonny bit her lower lip.

“Being innocent is cute, whereas some people judge you for having more... experience.”

“I’m not going to judge you,” Yoosung said, going closer to her to embrace her. “I think you have experience because you’re super cool and people like you.”

Bonny chuckled, returning the embrace.

“I think it’s cool that you’ve remained innocent for the person you really like.”

Yoosung looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She searched for his lips with hers and found them eager to kiss her, and so they did, their embrace tightening, compensating for the days they could not meet or talk. Bonny found Yoosung’s hands and guided it to her waist, inside the loose t-shirt, inviting him to explore her body. He caressed up her back and discovered that was bra-less, which send a shiver through his spine. She smiled into the kiss and made him turn to sit on him, feeling his growing length against her crotch.

He pulled back, embarrassed, and hid his face behind his hands. She moved down not to sit against his erection and took his hands, making him look away from her.

“Yoosung, it’s alright,” she kissed his lips. “I want you too.”

He finally looked at her, unsure.

“Really?”

“Of course, silly,” she laughed.

He moved his hand up her thigh experimentally, lifting the t-shirt. She moved up her arms and he took it off, and she hid her breasts behind her arms. He sat up and kissed up her belly, making her moan, and looked up at her. She leaned to kiss his lips again and lifted his t-shirt, caressing his naked torso. He tightened his embrace and made her sit on his lap again, feeling more hot and bothered when he felt her breasts against him.

She reached down and moved a hand into his trousers. He opened his eyes, feeling suddenly nervous, but didn’t really know how to stop it without making Bonny feel rejected. That made him feel more anxious. What if something failed? What if she didn’t want to try anymore? What if he was not good enough?

“Yoosung, you’re shaking,” Bonny whispered in a soft voice.

“I’m fine,” he said, his voice trembling.

Bonny moved back to look at him.

“If you’re unsure, we don’t have to do anything,” she caressed his face and kissed the tip of his nose.

“N-no, I want… I have to pleasure...”

“You don’t _have_ to do anything, Yoosung,” Bonny assured him. “Of course, if you _want to_ , I won’t say no,” she chuckled. “But it’s ok if you want to wait to feel more comfortable. We’ve just met in person after all.”

Yoosung nodded as Bonny looked for her t-shirt in the dark, finding it and putting it on.

“I really want you,” Yoosung assured her.

“I know,” she smiled, embracing him and leaning on his chest.

“You don’t think I’m pathetic, do you?”

“I don’t, and I’ll scold you if you ever say you are,” she looked up at him, puffing out her cheeks. “Don’t say mean things about my boyfriend,” she teased him and gave him a tender smile. “I think you’re lovely, and that’s why I love you.”

She gave him a peck on the lips and fell asleep, leaving a flustered and love-struck Yoosung away, stuttering a weird ‘I love you too.’

 

Narumi got ready for the party, looking at the dress Jumin had given her with mixed feelings. She already knew the clothes she wanted to wear for the party. Jumin’s dress was prettier, but she really wanted to try on the one she had. She decided to wear the one Jumin had bought her. He had got it for her, after all, it wouldn’t be nice to reject it. She sighed. At least, she would be able to see Bonny again at the party, though she felt somehow anxious at the prospect of meeting everyone else.

 

Bonny and Yoosung were going to get ready for the party after a fluffy morning, waking up between playful and innocent kisses, having breakfast in bed, rolling on it afterwards, and being super loving and silly. Yoosung was looking for his clothes when he heard Bonny let out a soft ‘damn.’

“What’s wrong?” he asked her.

“I didn’t bring anything elegant enough for the party,” she pouted.

Yoosung thought for a while.

“I think I have an idea.”

 

Mary woke up to an empty bed. She pouted, looking for Saeyoung’s warmth, and sat on the bed to look for him. He was sitting on the sofa, doing something on his computer.

“You awake already?” he smiled at her and she embraced him from behind.

“Nope, I’m a zombie and want to eat your brain.”

“No!!! What am I going to do now?!” he exclaimed.

Mary chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“Are you ready?”

“I am.”


	11. For the First Time in Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter!
> 
> I really hope you like it! I'm finally arriving to the end of the most canonical-like parts, so I hope you are ready for a wild ride ;3
> 
> Some smut in this part~
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Narumi arrived to the party with Jumin as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She was quite nervous about meeting everybody and the journalists that were going to be there to hear about his news about Sarah Choi. Besides, her worries about Mary and Seven, well, Saeyoung, as he wanted to be called now, did nothing to ease her. Nevertheless, Jumin’s calm reassurance and temper soothed her somehow.

She met Jaehee at the entrance, who smiled widely at her. Then, Zen walked towards her and argued with Jumin, not before greeting her enthusiastically. She was happy to meet them all, but wanted to find Bonny as soon as possible.

“If you’re looking for Bonny, she’s at the back with Yoosung,” Zen smiled. He had finally been told about her, which had explained everything about the Scottish cold. He would be salty about the mischief for longer that he would admit.

Narumi returned the gesture and thanked him, rushing to meet her friend, followed by Jumin. She finally spotted a mess of curly blonde hair and called after her. She turned and smiled at her. Narumi was surprised at her clothing. She was expecting to see her in one of her favourite dresses, but instead she was wearing black trousers, a little too long for her, a white shirt, and a black tie and waistcoat, which contrasted with the deep red lipstick she was wearing.

“Narurururururururru!!” she jumped to her arms, rubbing her cheek against hers.

“Bonny!! I’m glad to see you’re fine,” she patted her hair.

“Of course I am! Nice dress, by the way.”

Narumi blushed.

“Jumin’s present.”

“Wooo! It seems that both of us borrowed something from our beloveds LOL!” she laughed.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you see? As I forgot to bring something to Yoosung’s...”

“What?” Narumi asked, confused.

Bonny narrowed her eyes.

“So I forgot to tell you, didn’t I?”

She proceeded to explain to Narumi all that had happened the last night, and both fangirled about it until Bonny suddenly exclaimed Jumin’s name and threw herself to his arms.

“I beg your pardon, do we know each other?” Jumin asked, clearly uncomfortable.

“I’m your sister in law,” Bonny unhesitantly replied.

“Then, let me introduce myself properly...”

“Jumin, she’s Bonny, my best friend,” Narumi explained to him, taking her by the collar of her shirt and making her move backwards, before Bonny could tease him more.

“N-Narumi?” she heard a shy voice behind him.

She turned to meet Yoosung, who was just as flustered to meet her as she.

“I guess Bonny has explained everything to you already,” Narumi smiled, uneasy. “I’m sorry for all the confusion, Yoosung,” she said.

“It’s alright! I’m happy to be able to be with Bonny now,” he blushed, earning a kiss on the cheek from a radiant Bonny.

Narumi chuckled and turned to Jumin, who looked puzzled. She explained the situation to him, and he couldn’t but let out a low chuckle of relief which made Narumi’s heart stop for a second.

“That explains everything, then.”

“Well, you’re lucky this lady here didn’t tell you she had a Scottish cold,” Zen appeared behind them.

“Zen, Zenny, Zen, Zen, don’t get angry,” Bonny asked him in a playful tone, embracing his arm.

“I’m still wondering if you’re Seven in disguise.”

“He told us to call him Saeyoung,” Jaehee said, appearing at his side.

“Saedude is my bro, I cannot be my own bro,” Bonny explained.

“Bonny,” Yoosung whined, “come and help me with this,” he pouted.

Bonny’s face instantly light up and she rushed to follow Yoosung, giving small jumps around him.

“They’ve been like that all day,” Jaehee chuckled. “She threw herself right into our arms when she saw us, and Yoosung wouldn’t stop calling her to get her attention even though it’s clear that she only has eyes for him.”

Narumi chuckled, watching the interactions of Bonny and her boyfriend, both as clingy and loving as expected.

The party proceeded without problems. Bonny and Jaehee interacted with all the guests, the latter in a professional tone, the second one playing around with them. She would earn from time to time a look from both men and women, seeing that she actually looked quite well in Yoosung’s graduation suit. That would make her boyfriend startle and pout, but if he called her she would rush towards him, all smiles and love. Jumin proceeded with the discourse and to explain to the journalists the situation, and then, it happened. He suddenly kneeled before a shocked Narumi and asked her to marry him. The RFA looked at him in shock, Bonny became pale, and Narumi almost died there, but she accepted, earning the brightest smile from Jumin, which only made her feel guilty.

“Are you sure?” Bonny asked her when they finally were left alone.

She answered with a look of regret and fear.

“I’ll have to talk to him after the party,” she replied.

Bonny and she stood together the rest of the event, away from the crowd and avoiding the RFA members and their questions.

“I’m sorry you had to be away from Yoosung to stay with me,” Narumi said before leaving.

“It’s alright,” Bonny shook her head. “It was only for a couple of hours. Good luck,” she kissed her cheek.

“Thank you,” Narumi said, embracing her.

“If it’s of any comfort, I think he’ll understand.”

Narumi nodded, unsure but calmer and they embraced one last time before letting her go. Bonny helped her avoiding Zen’s comments and she went back to the penthouse, leaving the rest of the RFA to clean and tidy the mess.

“Is she alright?” Yoosung asked Bonny.

“She will be,” Bonny smiled, checking on her phone again to check if there was any news from Mary and Saeyoung. She sighed at the silence.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Yoosung hugged her, making her blush.

“You’re worried about them, too, aren’t you?”

“O-of course I am,” he replied, looking down at her. “But I have to remain strong to comfort you!”

Bonny’s eyes became watery (and heart-shaped), and she kissed him.

“Thank you,” she smiled, leaving him a stuttering and blushing mess.

They finished their tasks and went to celebrate the success of the party.

“It’s awesome how Narumi could communicate with Longcat,” Bonny told them. “She answered all his questions right.”

“Don’t talk about that fur ball,” Zen complained. “Just hearing about it, makes me sneeze.”

“I agree,” Jaehee calmly drank her coffee, glad that she could finally have some rest from the party and of its success.

“Nyan,” Bonny meowed to Zen, curling her hand as a paw, making him and Yoosung die a little.

“Don’t do things like that!” Zen complained.

“Zen, I’m a married woman!” Bonny took her hand to her chest faking distress.

“B-Bonny!” Yoosung blushed.

Jaehee ended up laughing lightly at their playfulness.

“Baehee’s laugh is bliss,” Bonny smiled at her, making her blush and Yoosung pout. “Yoosung, babe,” she laughed, kissing him lightly.

“Ugh, could you stop that lovey dovey thing in front of us? It gives me goosebumps,” Zen complained.

“Everything gives you goosebumps,” Bonny rolled her eyes, smiling.

They continued talking for a while, getting to know each other better and commenting on the events of the party, until they had to separate to go home.

“You should give me a ride on your bike someday,” Bonny asked Zen, excited, before their ways separated.

“Sure, princess,” Zen winked. “And you,” he glanced at Yoosung, menacing, “look that you don’t do anything to Bonny.”

“Oh, he’s such a monster,” Bonny replied before Yoosung could say anything, stepping in front of him. “He won’t let me even breathe, taking me with all he has against the wall, the counter of the kitchen, the...”

“Bonny!” Zen and Yoosung exclaimed at the same time, both of them deep red, as Jaehee sighed, a light blush also on her cheeks.

“And you, Yoosung, I thought...”

“She’s teasing you!” Yoosung covered his face in embarrassment.

Zen frowned at Bonny, who couldn’t stop laughing, and Yoosung almost started sobbing from embarrassment.

“Be careful, Bonny, all men...”

“ARE WOLVES!” she finished Zen’s sentence. “I know, Zen, we all know! But sometimes the wolf can wear a female’s disguise, so chill!” she winked, making Zen choke on air and Yoosung startle.

They separated and Yoosung stood looking at the floor the whole way home, letting Bonny talk, his mind quite away from the conversation, though.

“Bonny,” he asked her when they got home, his eyes watery, “would you like that?”

“I don’t think I fancy a burrito right now,” she said, believing Yoosung was referring to the last thing she said.

“No, I mean,” Yoosung clarified, “would you like me to do... all those things to you?”

“Things? You mean food?” Bonny asked, truly puzzled.

“Sex,” Yoosung covered his face with his hands, whining, and starting sobbing. “I mean sex.”

“Oh,” Bonny said, embracing him. “I made you go through a hard time before, didn’t I? I’m sorry. I just wanted to tease Zen, that’s all.”

“Th-then, you’re fine?”

“I am as long as you’re fine,” she smiled, finally being able to look at him. “And Zen gets teased,” she joked with a chuckle, kissing his lips.

Nevertheless, Yoosung was not so fine about Bonny being fine. He went throughout the afternoon with that feeling of uneasiness that made it difficult for him to enjoy of his time with her, and he was starting to get frustrated. However, he didn’t know how to bring up the topic, and didn’t want Bonny to think he was childish for thinking so much about it, but he couldn’t help it.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” he finally blurted out.

“About what we talked before?” Bonny asked causally. Yoosung sighed in relief when she didn’t seem to judge hi for thinking so much about it.

“Yes.”

“Of course, Yoosung,” she smiled, expecting him to do the same. Nevertheless, he looked disappointed. “What’s wrong?” she asked, worried.

“N-Nothing. If you’re fine, I’m fine too.”

“But you are not, what’s up?” she put her hand on his cheek and he looked away from her. “You can tell me.”

“It’s just... you...” she nodded, encouraging him. “I’m just too childish!” he exclaimed, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Yoosung,” Bonny whined. “You’re not! Tell me what’s wrong,” she pouted.

“I don’t think I want you to be fine about not having sex with me.”

“Oh,” Bonny said, understanding.

“W-when you said all those things... about... well, about us d-doing it, I...”

“I want to do all those things with you, Yoosung,” Bonny said, taking his hands and looking at him. “I just want you to feel comfortable when we do it.”

Yoosung looked into her eyes, surprised. Her face was so close to his, their breaths mingled. He looked down at her and remembered the previous night when he had taken off her t-shirt. He looked up at her again and discovered she was blushing lightly.

“It’s embarrassing if you don’t say anything,” Bonny said and he couldn’t repress anymore the need to kiss her.

 He made her sit on his lap as she intertwined her fingers in his hair, moaning into his mouth at the suddenness of the gesture. He boldly started to undo her waistcoat and tie and she did the same with his bowtie and shirt, uncovering his chest. He unbuttoned her shirt and caressed her breasts, making her let out a groan.

“Bedroom?” she asked him, looking into his eyes.

He nodded, still unsure, but eager to take things further. She took off her shirt on the way and he looked at her naked back, feeling the urge growing inside of him. Bonny made him sit on the bed and she sat on his lap, moving against him as he put his hands on her waist, moaning at the contact. They kept on making out and embracing and Yoosung became bold enough to make Bonny lie on her back on the bed. She took off her trousers in a quick motion and Yoosung looked at her in her underwear, unable to believe what was happening. Bonny took his mind out of those thoughts with a heated kiss, making him lie on the bed this time and playing with the button of his trousers, which she took off in a second, together with her bra.

He caressed her breasts as she kissed down his neck, finding a sensitive spot which made him moan loudly. Her hands caressed down his torso, finally arriving at his underwear.

“Are you sure?” she asked him, looking up at him, her fingers curled round the line of his underwear.

He nodded, somehow nervous, but sure of what he wanted. He wanted her. Bonny slid carefully his boxers down his legs, freeing his hardness, at which he let out a small whimper. She kissed up his thighs and belly to kiss gently his lips, grabbing him softly and stocking him.

He moaned at the attention, but motioned her up to take off her pants. She stood on her knees to let him have a good look at her naked body, at which he willingly stared before sitting up to kiss her again, embracing each other.

“Touch me,” Bonny asked him, guiding his hand to her crotch.

“Y-you’re so wet,” Yoosung stuttered, aroused at the feeling of her wetness coating his fingers.

“That’s because I like you a lot,” she kissed him again, making them fall on the bed.

Bonny guided Yoosung’s hand to her clit, making her shiver lightly at the pressure Yoosung applied in his touch when he heard her moan. Impatiently, she sat up and took the condom she had prepared in advance, giving it to him.

“Put it on,” she said, biting down his neck the way he liked.

He willingly obeyed, liking the command, and took his hardness to her entrance experimentally. She moved back and smiled at him, lovingly.

“I’m going to do it, alright?”

Yoosung lifted his hips in response brushing against her entrance, which made her moan. She lowered her hips slowly and Yoosung let go of his length to grab her hips as she got him into her, moaning loudly at the feeling. She took him all the way down and stopped to get used to him.

“Do you like the feeling?” she asked him, kissing him.

He nodded, thrusting softly, impatient to get more. She chuckled and started moving slowly, matching his rhythm. He gained some control moving her hips, but found himself reaching the limit sooner than he wanted to. He moaned her name and she kissed him, praising him, which made him reach his orgasm. Bonny kissed him, moving back, with a small moan at the loss of contact and lied next to him, caressing down his neck with her tongue.

“I... did you... I’m sorry,” Yoosung said, embarrassed.

“There are more ways to make me finish if you want to,” she chuckled, kissing him. “But I’m happy to leave things this way if you don’t want to continue.

Yoosung sat up, taking off the condom, and looked at her naked body against his bed sheets, somehow sweaty for the exercise, her cheeks flushed and her look full of desire. He leaned to kiss her again and touched her as she had indicated before, making her moan and tremble under him. He kissed down her neck and grabbed her breast with his free hand, feeling himself growing hard again just with her touch and needy sounds.

“Do you like it?” he asked, though he already knew it, but eager to be praised.

“I love it, Yoosung. You’re doing it so well,” Bonny panted. “You’re the best.”

Yoosung groaned, feeling himself getting completely hard again, which Bonny noticed.

“Want to go for round two?” she smiled.

Yoosung nodded and she embraced him, looking with her right hand for more condoms, still having no idea of how many rounds her innocent boy was going to be able to give her.

 

Mary and Saeyoung had listened to the speech Jumin gave at the party, grateful for the kind words he directed towards them and ignoring the fact that he had just proposed to Narumi –to be honest, the last thing they needed was more things to worry about.

They continued their way towards Magenta. Saeyoung directed a last worried glance at Mary.

“Thank you,” he said.

She kissed his hand softly.

“It’s going to be alright.

 

Narumi and Jumin arrived home, Jumin sensing her uneasiness and worried about it.

“If you’ll excuse me,” he apologised, going to his bedroom, undoing his tie.

He tried to call Yoosung, unsure of what to do, so that he could let her talk with Bonny to ask for her advice. He was worried he had made Narumi upset for something and supposed her best friend would know what to do. Nevertheless, at that moment Yoosung was too busy to take the phone.

Narumi tried to talk to Bonny and Mary in their chat in the meantime, but Mary was completely missed and Bonny wasn’t answering either, so she decided she would finally follow her own advice and let Jumin know her real feelings. Just at that moment, he entered the living room.

“Can we talk?” Narumi asked.

“Of course,” Jumin replied, hiding his nervousness behind a calm façade, as he was used to doing. He took his bottle of wine and two cups and served some. “Wine?” he asked.

“No, thank you. I don’t really like wine,” she confessed.

“But you drank some the other night,” Jumin said, confused.

Narumi took his hands in hers.

“I haven’t been entirely honest with you,” she confessed, feeling guilty, looking to the floor. Jumin’s heart started beating wildly in his chest, fearing she actually didn’t love him and had been pretending for his sake. “I don’t like wine. I drank some because you seemed so excited about me trying it that I couldn’t say no,” she pouted. “I also didn’t like that out first kiss was to silence Sarah Choi.”

“That was... rude for my part. I beg for your forgiveness, Na...”

“I also felt uncomfortable with all those gifts and I... I think it’s too soon for us to get married,” she finally said, taking off the ring and putting in on his hand, breaking his heart. “I couldn’t refuse you in front of all those people, and I didn’t know what to do,” she started crying.

“I understand so, please, don’t cry,” he embraced her. “I’m truly sorry.”

“I didn’t want to upset you and I felt I could say nothing.”

“Please, if... if you still believe I’m worthy of your love, let me know what you really feel from now onwards. I...”

She looked up at him, still pouting, her eyes and nose red and swollen.

“Of course I still love you,” she sobbed. “Can you still love me after all I’ve said and seeing me with this terrible, ugly-crying face?”

Jumin let out a soft chuckle of relief and embraced her tighter.

“I’ve never loved any other creature more than I love you.”

“I love you too,” she ugly cried in his arms.

“And I consider myself most fortunate for this. We’ll postpone the engagement until you believe you’re ready,” he kissed her forehead. “But, please, let me spoil you as much as you deserve.”

“But I...”

“I really want you to dress as the princess you are.”

She blushed lightly, looking at the floor.

“It’s just, I feel like a kind of doll.”

“Why? You’re not a doll,” Jumin replied, confused.

“That’s why I don’t like it when you dress me or have my hair cut.”

He thought for a while.

“Would you feel more comfortable if you chose your clothes with me?” he asked.

She nodded.

“That should be alright for now.”

Jumin smiled and kissed her. Their kiss was going to become deeper when he heard his phone buzzing.

“If you’ll excuse me,” he said, on a mood, and took it. Nevertheless, he widened his eyes, a worried glance on his eyes.

“Saeyoung is in trouble.”


	12. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter! I hope you are ready for some angst : D
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and your support <3

Bonny got to the hospital with Yoosung in a hurry. She led him to the counter of the reception and asked about Saeyoung and Mary to be able to find them more quickly. The nurse told them where they were and they rushed up the stairs to get there. What they found on the hospital floor was desolating. Zen and Jumin were sitting on the chairs of the corridor, the latter being hugged by Narumi. The eyes of the couple were red and swollen, and Zen was paler than usual. Jaehee was making phone calls, but went away after squeezing Yoosung’s shoulder when she saw them. Zen stood up and guided them apart, informing them of all that he had been told. Bonny held Yoosung, who almost fainted when he heard about his cousin, Saeyoung and V.

He was immediately led to see Rika, who was in a lamentable state, completely lost, unable to say a word. Bonny was in shock, but tried to stay strong for Yoosung. She embraced him, looking at Zen, and finally asked about Mary.

“She’s fine,” Zen said. “She’s with Saeyoung right now.”

“Where are them?” Yoosung asked.

Zen guided them to a room in which Saeyoung was lying on a bed, asleep, and Mary next to him, signs of having been crying on her face. Bonny hugged her friend as Yoosung finally cried, holding Saeyoung’s hand.

“How can I help?” Bonny asked Mary.

Mary shook her head.

“There’s not much you can do except helping Yoosung.”

Yoosung directed a tired smile towards her.

“We finally meet, LOLOL princess,” he smiled.

She started crying more and embraced him. At that moment, Saeyoung opened his eyes, disoriented, though a single word came out of his mouth.

“Saeran.”

Mary and Yoosung focused instantly on him, the former filling him with kisses, and both of them urged him to rest, asking if he was fine. Bonny called a nurse and looked at Saeyoung reassuringly.

“I’ll check on your brother.”

Nevertheless, before she could go out of the room, Mary took her wrist and embraced her, whispering in her ear:

“Don’t go,” she said. “You would not believe what they have turned that once innocent child in. His eyes are cold and he is violent and scary.”

“I won’t go, then,” Bonny smiled. She had lied. If there was some way in which she could help Saeyoung and the RFA, she would do it. She was not scared. Saeran was, after all, a person who had had a hard time and he deserved to be helped too.

She asked a nurse for Saeran’s room and she knocked softly on the door. The nurse, too, had warned her to be careful, for he had just had an episode and they had had to sedate him. When she entered the room, she expected to find the violent and scary man all talked about, but she only found a broken ghost-like man.

“Hi, Saeran,” she smiled. “I am Bonny. I’ve heard your brother talk about you a lot.”

He gave her a tired look with his sharp green eyes, his white and pink hair sticking on his forehead.

“Go.”

She sat next to him instead and took his warm hand.

“How are you feeling?”

“Go.”

“You’re not the talkative kind, I guess,” Bonny chuckled. Saeran was going to yell at her as much as the sedative let him when he heard a low sob. He looked at her, puzzled, and saw her crying.

“I’m sorry,” she pouted, sobbing uncontrollably. “I’m... I’m just so worried about everyone,” she took Saeran’s hand to her forehead. “I wanted to remain strong for everyone,” she hiccupped, “to support them in their suffering. B-but I guess I’m not that strong,” she chuckled, looking at him. “At the end, I broke down in front of you, a total stranger. It must be rude,” she started wiping her tears with the back of her hands. “And you’re the one who has suffered the most, aren’t you?”

Saeran widened his eyes in surprise. Who was this strange girl and why was she suddenly opening up to him? What did she want of him? And why was she suddenly acknowledging his suffering? He was going to yell at her. He wanted to. But at the end he decided to let her continue crying, looking away from her. It must have been the sedatives.

When Bonny finally went out of Saeran’s room, he had fallen asleep. Everybody was looking for her, worried, and Yoosung embraced her when he saw her.

“Where were you?”

“I’m sorry I worried you.”

“You’ve been crying, right?” he moved back, his own eyes teary. “Don’t hide your feelings from me.”

She sobbed, nodding and apologising in a low voice, and they embraced, crying together. At that moment, they heard a nurse scolding Saeyoung.

“Saeyoung Choi!” she was exclaiming with an authoritative voice that contrasted with her thin, small body. “If you don’t stay resting right where you are, I swear, I’m going to insert a catheter right up your ass!”

The blonde girl crossed her arms on her chest, earning a fearful glance from Saeyoung and a chuckle from Mary. Bonny and Yoosung started chukling despite themselves, the rest of the RFA inevitably catching on the mood. The nurse looked at them, a light blush on her cheeks, and snorted, but her look changed when Saeyoung sat again on his bed like a good boy.

“Well, that’s better, now take this candy I’ve got for you,” she said, offering him a pill. “That’s a good boy.”

She went out of the room and scolded the rest of the RFA for visiting Saeyoung at the same time, which could make the patient get stressed. They lowered their heads and nodded, apologising, and she smiled at them and went away. Nevertheless, Zen caught her arm before she could disappear.

“Hey,” he said, blushing lightly.

“Do you need something?” she asked, a surprised but soft look in her eyes.

“I just wanted to thank you,” Zen said. “That was the first time we laughed since the accident.”

The nurse’s smile widened, moved.

“Well, it’s our work. To save people and make them happy,” she offered him the most beautiful grin he had ever seen.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Lara.”

And she left, leaving a love-struck Zen behind.

 

Bonny helped Yoosung taking care of Rika. She even stood taking care of her during V’s funeral so that she didn’t have to go and Yoosung could attend. She would also drop by the hospital from time to time to check on Saeyoung and his brother. Mary stood at Jumin’s penthouse with him and Narumi, going also to visit Saeyoung at the hospital, though she was still weary of Saeran. He always acted violent towards her and Saeyoung, even hurting him once. Her boyfriend noticed her uneasiness, and didn’t want to force her, but felt frustrated about it. He understood her, but it was his brother, and they had been able to be together again after all this time.

That day, Bonny told him she was on her way to the hospital and Saeyoung decided to wait for her out of Saeran’s room.

“Want some cake?” he asked.

“You know I do.”

He took her to the hospital’s café, where they had something to eat and he told her about his worries with Mary.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to choose between her and my brother.”

“Saedude, she would never ask that from you,” Bonny said. “She would never ask you to choose between her or your family, less so when you love your brother as much as you do.”

“I know, but I can’t help feeling distressed,” he put his head between his hands.

“Why don’t you talk to her to feel better?” she took his hand.

He looked up at her, a tired look in his eyes.

“I don’t know.”

“Then do as Bronny says,” she advised him, squeezing his hand, earning a low chuckle. “That’s better,” she smiled.

He returned the smile.

“How am I going to be able to repay you for all you’re doing for me?”

“Just feed me Honey Buddha Chips and write fanfiction when all this gets better,” she gave him a serious look.

“That’s for sure, Bronny!”

They went back to Saeran’s room and found him in the middle of one of his anxiety attacks, yelling at the therapist and throwing things at him. Lara entered the room, a look of fear in her eyes as Saeyoung tried to stop him. Bonny froze unsure of what to do as Lara helped the therapist going out of the room and Saeyoung took Saeran’s face between his hands.

“Look at me, Saeran, you’re safe now,” he said. “I’m with you, I’m not leaving.”

“Go!!! I hate you!!! I don’t want you here!!! Why don’t you die?!”

Saeyoung gave him a pained look as he kept on yelling him to go, and he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked back to find Bonny, Saeran following his glance only to redirect his eyes towards Saeyoung.

“Leave!”

Saeyoung stood up and did as Saeran said, staying at the door in case Bonny needed him, completely broken at his brother’s words. Lara stood next to him and took a lollipop out of her pocket, offering it to Saeyoung with a soft smile.

“You know they conditioned him to hate you, right? These are not his true feelings.”

“I want to think so,” Saeyoung said. “Though I deserve his hate.”

“A person that looks like you do now doesn’t deserve any hate,” Lara caressed his arm softly and went away.

Bonny sat next to Saeran in silence and he looked out of the window.

“Why did you yell and hit your therapist?” Bonny asked him.

“Do you fear or pity me?”

Bonny looked up at him.

“Sometimes I fear you,” she replied. “But most of the time I just feel... sympathy towards you.”

“Pathetic,” he snorted.

“Why did you do that?”

“He asked the wrong question,” he gave her a sadistic smile. “So be careful you don’t ask the wrong questions.”

Bonny’s look of resolution fell. Saeran thought he would find fear, but her eyes became watery.

“Your brother is not really leaving, Saeran,” she caressed his hand, which he moved away from her. “So don’t look so sad.”

Saeran startled and looked away from her.

“Leave me. Why do you still come? Go. I hate you as much as I hate him,” she stood up to do just so, but Saeran continued talking before she could. “And tell them to take away that fucking mirror. I hate looking at my reflection.”

Bonny walked towards the mirror and took it herself.

“Why?” she asked.

She had asked the wrong question, but he would answer it. She was not coming back after all.

“I see him in my features.”

“Him? Saeyoung?”

“Who else? We’re twins.”

Bonny shrugged.

“I just find it quite difficult to find resemblances in people, so I cannot tell,” Saeran gave him a puzzled look. Was she doing it on purpose? “And with different eyes and hair colour it’s even more difficult to tell,” she narrowed her eyes and approached him. “Maybe in the form of the face? But you’re thinner...”

He slapped her cheek more softly than he had intended to.

“Don’t look at me that close.”

She looked up at him with a frown and started pouting. Saeran could not tell if she was angry or sad.

“Good luck finding someone to take away the stupid mirror!” she exclaimed putting it back on its place and even cleaning it a little with her sleeve. “And I’ll visit again just to annoy you!” she started sobbing. “Stupid!”

Saeyoung entered the room only to find a crying Bonny and a puzzled Saeran. Bonny kissed Saeyoung’s cheek and walked towards the door.

“Stupid Saeran! See you, Saeyoung,” she sobbed, going out of the room.

Oh, she was going to go back. Yes, she was.


	13. When will my Life Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of drama in this chapter.
> 
> OMG, I feel I have tried to put too many things in a single chapter, so I don't know if I like the outcome xD But I hope you do :3
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3

Mary entered the hospital with a new bag of Honey Buddha Chips and smiling as much as she could. She knocked on the door softly, fearing finding another scene, but Saeyoung went out and closed it behind him instead of motioning to let her in.

“Oh, God 707’s ambrosia!” he exclaimed when he saw the chips, making Mary smile.

“Yep, but these are for me,” she joked.

“So meanie,” he pouted.

She chuckled, giving them to him and he guided her to sit on one of the chairs of the corridor.

“Can we talk about Saeran?”

Mary sighed.

“Of course.”

“Do you... hate him?” Saeyoung asked, fearing the answer.

“I don’t hate him, Saeyoung,” Mary took his hand, and he looked at her. “I hate the things he does, the things... he cannot help doing. I-I’m scared that he may hurt you.”

Saeyoung embraced her and she returned the embrace, holding him tightly.

“I know, but he’s my brother.”

“I want to help you. Both of you. And I’m sure I’ll learn to love him.”

Saeyoung smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

“Thank you. You’re helping just by staying at my side.”

She smiled and hugged him again.

“You’re so strong, Saeyoung. Your brother will appreciate a lot what you’re doing for him when he recovers.”

“I can’t do much either.”

“You’re helping just by staying at his side,” Mary echoed Saeyoung’s words.

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply, trying to convey all the love he felt for her in the kiss. At that moment, they heard Lara and Saeran’s therapist murmuring as they approached the room.

“And I’m telling you that you shouldn’t force him that much,” the nurse said.

“Saeran has to learn to let out his fears and emotions,” the doctor said. “He won’t improve if he continues like that.”

“It takes time.”

They suddenly noticed Mary and Saeyoung there. The doctor smiled at them, and Lara gave them a troubled look. He entered the room and let the couple and nurse talking at the corridor.

“Is anything the matter with the doctor?” Saeyoung asked, worried.

“It’s alright,” she smiled, though her voice was not very convincing. “We just don’t agree about his methods, but he should know best since he is the doctor.”

They started to hear Saeran’s screams and entered the room in a hurry only to find him in the middle of an anxiety attack once more. Saeyoung got the doctor to go away and Mary and he looked at each other. Saeyoung nodded. Mary nodded. They had to get Saeran out of there.

 

Bonny got to V’s home, where Rika and Yoosung were staying at the moment, her cheek still burning from Saeran’s slap, and more tears threatening to fall. She took the spare key Yoosung had given her and entered the house, earning an empty look from Rika. She kissed her cheek, smiling, and asked her about Yoosung, but she said nothing, as usual. At that moment, he came from the kitchen. She pouted and embraced him, starting to sob, so he took her to their improvised room.

“You’re tired, aren’t you?” Yoosung soothed her, rubbing her back as she cried on his chest. “You’re doing too much for everyone.”

She looked at him, pouting.

“Saeran hit me today.”

Yoosung widened his eyes, and took a hand to the cheek she was pointing at and caressed it, lovingly. He felt fury boiling up inside of him, but tried to stay calm in front of Bonny. He knew that showing how much it affected him would only worry her, and she was carrying too many things on her shoulders already. He should try to talk her out of visiting Saeran again instead.

“Are you going to go back?” he asked and she nodded. “Why? I would prefer that you stood here...”

“Because there was more pain in his eyes when he hit me than on my cheek,” Bonny cried and Yoosung embraced her, kissing her temple. “He’s suffering so much, Yoosung, and I hate it so much. I don’t know what to do, but he’s usually calmer around me.”

“And still he hit you,” he whispered, worried about her.

“If he ever gets violent with me again, I promise I won’t see him again until he’s recovered, but... If you saw him, Yoosung. He looks so lost.”

“Why don’t you rest for a day? Maybe you could go for a walk with Narumi, Zen or Jaehee. Just try to relax and think about positive things. I understand you’re worried and want to help, but I don’t want you to overwork yourself. Your studies, too, are being affected by all this, right?”

Bonny thought for a while, and finally nodded.

“I can do that.”

Yoosung was going to reply when, the doorbell rang. It was Zen.

“Yoosung, can I talk to you in private for a second?” he asked, looking significantly at Rika.

Bonny nodded and took her with her to the terrace.

“Thank you,” Yoosung whispered.

Apparently, Zen had had a premonitory dream and he thought Rika was in danger, so he had recommended Yoosung that she should go away with a therapy group that could do good to her.

“Why would they go after her?” Bonny asked when Zen was gone.

“I have no idea, but I think it’s better to trust Zen,” Yoosung said, packing Rika’s things.

Bonny nodded, helping him.

 

Zen got to the hospital, where he had started going quite often, and causally found Lara on the floor she used to work at around that time. He expected to find her smiling, as usual, but she seemed distressed.

“Hi, babe, did something happen?” he asked.

“Zen!” Lara exclaimed, rushing towards him. “It’s terrible! Saeyoung and Saeran escaped!”

“What do you mean?” Zen startled.

 

Saeran sat on the floor, looking at Saeyoung and Mary while they arranged his bedroom. It was starting again. The people that claimed had rescued him would lock him up, saying it was for his own good, then they would ask things from him with the excuse that they rescued him in the first place, and they’ll end up breaking him more. He couldn’t stand the thought of it anymore. He wanted to die. He found himself thinking of Bonny. He probably would never see her again now that he wasn’t at the hospital. He was still wondering why she had told him all those things the first day they met. It didn’t matter now that he was locked up again. Nothing mattered. Suddenly, the bell rang and two worried faces appeared on the screen. Saeyoung opened the door and Zen and that nurse entered his house.

“Saeyoung, what have you done?!” Zen exclaimed, angry.

“What do you mean?” Saeyoung playfully replied.

“What do I mean?! Why did you run away from the hospital?!”

“Zen, calm down and let us explain,” Mary urged him and Lara put a hand on his arm to ease him.

He looked down at her and nodded, becoming quieter in a second. Saeran observed how they sat on the sofa while he moved closer to his corner, as if hiding from them, still on the floor as some kind of animal. They started talking about him.

“He felt pressured at the hospital, so we took him away.”

“He needs to be in a safe ambiance regulated by specialists. You cannot take care of an ill person in an average house. You don’t even have the medication he needs or the help of a professional,” Lara explained, trying to remain calm.

“She’s actually right, Saeyoung,” Mary acknowledged.

“Well, you’re a professional, aren’t you?” Saeyoung suddenly grinned mischievously. “Why don’t you come and help me take care of him?”

“What?!” Lara exclaimed.

“How much do you get paid at the hospital? I’ll triple it!” he exclaimed.

“If I do it, it will be as a favour, stupid!” she exclaimed, hitting his arm. The three of them looked at her with a big grin on their faces. “N-not that I’ll do it...”

“Pretty please?” Saeyoung pouted.

Lara looked at Zen unsure, which made him blush lightly, and her look shifted towards Saeran. It was true that she didn’t agree with the therapist’s methods and that, after all, her duty was to help people. She could grant that help. She looked again at the excited twin, and ended up accepting with a sigh.

“Saeran,” she suddenly said, turning to him, making him startle. “Why don’t you sit with us?”

 

Bonny and Yoosung left Rika at the airport to go away with the rehab group. Yoosung was nervous, but Bonny’s company soothed him and he got not to cry that much. She rubbed his back and took his hand as they went out of the airport to the bus stop that would leave them at Yoosung’s apartment.

“It feels good to be finally at home, right?” Bonny smiled.

Yoosung nodded with a small smile on his lips. Bonny walked towards him and kissed him lightly, which made him feel better instantly. He hugged her.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“What are you saying? I did nothing,” she chuckled.

“Don’t say that, or I’ll get mad,” Yoosung puffed out his cheeks.

“Don’t! I don’t want to see you cry!”

“I said mad, not sad,” Yoosung pouted.

“Oh, but you do cry when you’re mad,” Bonny teased him.

“Well, you do too!” he pouted, blushing.

She laughed and guided him to his room, where they finally got to enjoy of the other’s body as much as they had wanted to all those days.

They were cuddling comfortably, when Bonny’s phone buzzed with a notification from Narumi informing her of all that had happened at the hospital. Yoosung and her sighed and got dressed to go to Saeyoung’s.

Yoosung was worried about Saeyoung. He hadn’t been able to see him much lately and he knew he was going through a hard time. Yoosung didn’t trust much his brother after what he had done to Bonny, but he was willing to give him a chance if he started behaving for his friend’s sake. Still, he preferred staying around when Bonny visited him so that he could do nothing to her. They arrived there and found Mary, Saeyoung, Jumin and Narumi already talking, Saeran being nowhere to be seen.

They sat with them and Mary started explaining all that had happened.

“All of us should go to therapy,” Bonny suddenly said, earning a confused look from the boys. “I mean, all of us have been going through a lot lately, right?”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Mary agreed.

Narumi and Yoosung nodded, but the boys still felt reluctant.

“I don’t need a therapy,” Saeyoung bitterly said, “I need my brother back.”

“You need it,” Mary insisted. “How are you going to help your brother if you yourself are not feeling alright?”

Saeyoung widened his eyes in surprise, looking at her.

“If you don’t do it for yourself do it for him,” Bonny nodded.

Saeyoung and Jumin finally accepted. Lara was going to recommend them a therapist anyway for Saeran, so they could all go to him if they liked it. Saeyoung went to the kitchen to get more Dr Pepper and HBC and Yoosung followed him.

“H-how are you?” he stuttered with a sad smile.

“Aw, the cutie Yoosungie is worried about me?” he replied, rubbing his head.

“I’m serious,” Yoosung’s eyes tarted becoming watery. “I-I miss you. And y-you’re going through such a hard time,” he grabbed the hem of his shirt, sobbing. “I want to be there for you too, I...”

He was interrupted by Saeyoung’s arms embracing him.

“I... don’t deserve this from you,” he bit his lower lip, his cheek on Yoosung’s head as he returned the embrace, hugging him tightly. “But, just seeing you from time to time or knowing you’re there helps. If you smile... that’s all I need.”

At that very moment, Mary and Bonny had gone to fetch them, seeing that they were taking long, and discovered them hugging. Bonny held back a nosebleed and Mary took a picture.

“Ok,” Bonny said. “We have to get our boyfriends together.”

“We do.”

“When?”

“When things get better.”

“Or... now,” Bonny made a kitty smile.

“How? Things are complicated enough now,” Mary reminded her.

“Precisely because of that! We need something beautiful happening. Something as beautiful as being able to be with the people you love and a ship becoming canon,” Mary couldn’t but agree at this. “Maybe if we encourage them to kiss?”

“You think?”

Bonny nodded and both of them took their phones with a complicit smirk.

Saeyoung and Yoosung’s phones suddenly buzzed on their pockets. They broke the embrace and took them, reading the messages or their girlfriends. They widened their eyes in surprise. Saeyoung put it away with a guilty look and was turning to go when Yoosung grabbed his wrist and made him turn, brushing his lips lightly with his. Saeyoung opened his eyes in surprise and looked at him as he walked pass him, his cheeks of the deepest red and his heart pounding wildly. He stopped at the frame door.

“I need to see your smile too.”

He went pass him and saw the girls, who startled him. Mary gave him a thumbs up and Bonny kissed him.

“That’s my boy,” she chuckled, taking him back to the living room. Saeyoung went out of the kitchen and saw Mary.

“You know I don’t deserve him after all the lies,” he bitterly said.

Mary gave him a serious look.

“You’re protecting him from the truth of his cousin. Besides, you’ll have to tell the truth someday,” she embraced him. “Are you going to lie to him about your feelings, too?”

Saeyoung startled.

“And what about you?”

“I want you to be happy with the people you love,” he shrugged. “I want you to be best friends with Bonny as you are now, I want us to be a couple as we are, and I want you and Yoosung to become boyfriends if that’s what you two want. It’s... healthy. To be able to be true to yourself.”

“I’m...”

“Saeyoung, you deserve it. You’ve been suffering too. I don’t mind what your brother says about you abandoning him, you had no other choice. You did what you thought was better for you two, and no one can blame you for that. If anyone was guilty, they were Rika and V, who recommended a child to work for an agency and leave his brother behind.”

At the door frame, Saeran listened to the conversation they were having, a single tear rolling down his cheek. It made sense. What Mary said made sense. But there was that voice. That voice which told him it all she was saying was a lie. He walked away to spy on the people of the living room and saw her. Bonny was holding the hand of the Saviour’s cousin and smiling as he had never seen her smiling before. He felt a hot feeling going up his stomach and cling at his heart, squeezing it until it hurt... and made him angry. He went to his room and started screaming and breaking the few things they let him have in there.

Bonny was chatting amiably with her friends, a feeling of uneasiness in her chest, worried about Saeran. She wanted to see him, but feared they would ask her not to. Even Saeyoung could not allow her that after what had happened the other day. She was going to sneak to look for him by herself, when she heard the screams coming from one of the rooms. She froze taking a hand to her chest, scared. That was Saeran.

All of them looked in shock towards the screams. Yoosung looked at Bonny, who had become pale. He was going to embrace her to comfort her when she started running towards the room she had seen Saeyoung disappearing into.

“She’s impossible,” Mary put a hand on Yoosung’s shoulder.

“I don’t like him,” Yoosung pouted. “He hit her.”

“What?” Narumi and Mary asked at the same time.

“The other day, Saeran hit Bonny.”

He felt Mary’s hand tensing on his shoulder and rushed towards the room where Saeran was.

Bonny entered the room and found Saeran hitting his bed, Saeyoung trying to calm him, his fists clenched and his face distorted in pain and anger.

“Saeran?” she asked in a trembling voice.

He stopped and looked up at her.

“Why did you come?!”

“Bonny, go back to the living room,” Saeyoung asked, her, but she didn’t move.

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” Bonny replied.

“Liar!” he yelled, moving towards her.

“Saeran Choi!” Mary suddenly appeared behind her. “If you put a hand on her again...” she started threatening him, but stopped mid-sentence.

“What?” he grinned, earning a slap from her.

“Mary!” Bonny and Saeyoung exclaimed at the same time.

“Why do you hurt the people who’re trying to help you?!”

Saeran moved to the corner of his room, suddenly quiet and the three of them stood in silence, looking at him. Saeyoung shifted his eyes towards Mary, hurt, and she gave him a defiant look. Yoosung and Jumin appeared at the door, worried looks on their faces.

“He didn’t hurt me,” Bonny said with a small voice, and all the looks were redirected towards her.

“I don’t care, Bonny,” Mary spoke, her tone calmer but her hands trembling as she embraced her friend. “He’s hurting you and Saeyoung in other ways and you two keep allowing it,” Saeran looked up at her.

“Go,” he said, anger starting to build up inside of him. He felt confused. That woman was trying to take his brother and Bonny away from him, and he felt scared. At the same time, though he felt he couldn’t trust either of the two. He didn’t know what to think.

Bonny looked up at Mary, understanding her words. She broke Mary’s embrace and walked towards Saeran.

“Bonny,” Yoosung called her just as Jumin and he got into the room to protect her if Saeran got violent again.

She lowered herself on Saeran’s level and he looked at her, faking indifference.

“You yelled at me today,” Bonny frowned. “I’m angry now. I did nothing for you to yell at me, so I’m not going to come until Mary says you’re calmer.”

“I didn’t want you to come,” Saeran looked away.

Bonny stood up and smiled at Jumin, going right towards Yoosung and taking his hand to leave, making Saeran feel again that strange anger.

They told a teary Narumi that everything was alright now, and she embraced Bonny. Finally, they prepared to go. Saeran got out of his room and spied on them.

“Are you sure Saeran is alright being in here?” Bonny asked Saeyoung. “I mean, he stared at the sky quite a lot at the hospital. I’m worried he feels locked up like when he was... there.”

Saeran startled, and started pulling at his hair, nervous. Why was she doing that?

“I’ll do something about that,” Saeyoung smiled. “Thanks, bro.”

“You’re welcome,” she sung.

That’s how Mary and Saeyoung opened a window in Saeran’s room.


	14. Colours of the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter! Have some wise Bonny for a change~
> 
> Also, mentions of violence and attempts to suicide ahead, so read at your own risks.
> 
> I really hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Yoosung embraced Bonny.

“What you said was true, right? You’re not going to see him again until Mary says he’s calmer, right?”

Bonny nodded, making Yoosung sighed in relief and kiss her forehead.

“It’s too overwhelming.”

“I want to see you smile and joke around like before,” Yoosung pouted.

“I’m sorry I’m worrying you after all you’re going through,” she looked up at him, making him smile lightly.

“You can’t imagine how happy it makes me to be able to support you,” he said. She smiled widely at him and kissed him. “About Saeyoung...”

“Do you like him?”

“I like you,” he said, troubled.

“And you like him too, right?” Yoosung started to pout, his eyes becoming watery. “Aw, my darling, don’t cry,” Bonny chuckled, wiping his tears. “It’s alright, I ship you two as well.”

“Wha...?”

“I don’t mind that you like other people as long as you still love me, of course,” she puffed out her cheeks and chuckled. “And I think, damn it, I _know_ Saeyoung likes you back and I would love that you two could be happy together too.”

“But Mary...”

“Mary and I think the same,” Bonny smiled. “After all, we’re the same mind in different bodies.”

“Wh...?”

“The point is,” she laughed, “you two should stop beating around the bush and start loving each other already.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, worried.

“If anything annoys me, I’ll tell you, I swear,” she smiled kindly. “And if I get jelly jealous, I’ll tell you too, and you’ll have to spoil me,” she kissed him. “But for the time being, the only thing that annoys me is that you two have to be separated only because Mary and I are on the way, even though we want it more than you two.”

“But what if Saeyoung doesn’t like me back and I make a fool of myself. Or he pranks me!”

“Then I’ll chase him until I kill him and I’ll hug you for the two of us,” she jumped in his arms, making him chuckle.

“You won’t kill him for real, right?” he chuckled.

“Of course not, superhero, I’ll only tickle him to death!!”

“That’s worse!!!” Yoosung laughed, tickling Bonny.

“Noo!!” she laughed.

 

“It’s difficult,” Saeyoung said as Mary and he cleaned Saeran’s room.

“I’m not the mean one here.”

“Saeran isn’t either.”

“He’s not behaving well and you’re allowing him to do whatever he pleases with you and Bonny. He hit her, Saeyoung. Isn’t she one of your best friends too?” Saeyoung bit his lower lip, feeling guilty. “I don’t want you to feel worse than you do now, but your attitude is not good for you or him.”

“I want him to understand I love him.”

“Well, I hope he understands it before he kills you.”

“Mary!” he exclaimed.

She bit her lower lip.

“Sorry.”

He embraced her, sighing.

“I’m sorry I’m worrying you,” he whispered against her hair.

“Then do something,” she whined, embracing him back.

Saeran wandered around the living room, feeling his head going empty. He loved when it did. He felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing, thought about nothing. It was the best thing that could happen to him. Becoming completely numb. He opened and closed his hands until he heard a distant voice.

“Saeran, it’s dinner time,” he heard.

Was that Mary? Why was she talking to him? She hated him.

He kept on wandering, ignoring the voice until she finally shut up.

 

“I like exercising too!” Lara smiled as Zen walked her to the hospital. “We should go out for a run someday.”

“That would be perfect!” he smiled.

“You’re actually quite muscular,” she said, taking his arm. “Wow, impressive,” she gave him a couple of hits to try him. It hurt more than he’ll ever admit.

“Ha? Well, I cannot deny my body seems sculpted by angels,” Zen proudly replied and Lara snorted.

“Don’t think so highly of yourself.”

Zen held back a sob and laughed it off.

“You’re cute,” he said, making her startle and blush.

“I’m not cute, you dumbass!” she hit him again, making him startle. “What do you think you are, saying those things?” she started to walk faster.

“I’m sorry!” Zen followed her, quickening her path to catch up with her. “I meant it as a compliment!”

She looked back at him and gave him a cold look which made Zen pout.

“Well,” he changed the subject when they arrived to the hospital, “we should exchange numbers if we want to meet to go jogging.”

“Alright,” she said, taking out hers. “Give me yours and I’ll call you.”

Zen nodded, smiling and waited for her call. He picked it up.

“Hi, babe,” he winked.

“You were supposed to let me hung up and keep my number!” Lara exclaimed.

“My bad!” Zen playfully replied. “I’ll have to invite you to eat something after exercising to compensate,” he approached her, making her blush and look away.

“I guess you’ll have to,” she replied, making him smile.

“See you, princess.”

She startled at the nickname and murmured a goodbye. Zen almost cried in happiness when he realised it had worked.

 

Some weeks went by with some problems in the Choi house. Saeran had more violent episodes and attacked Saeyoung, which he didn’t tell Mary, and even tried to end his own life. Thankfully, he finally understood that Saeyoung really loved him and he was not going to abandon him. This and his new therapist were making him progress fast and soon enough Saeyoung invited the RFA to his home to celebrate.

Saeran was looking through the window of his room, quiet, as they waited for the RFA to arrive. A soft breeze entered his room and caressed his hair. Mary knocked on the door and opened it to sit next to him. They hadn’t got as close as Saeyoung had wanted them to and only talked to each other when he asked Mary to do so, but at least they didn’t fight anymore.

“How are you feeling?” she asked. He shrugged as all answer. “No one will judge you if you feel overwhelmed and come here, alright?”

Saeran nodded and Mary went away earning a thankful smile from Saeyoung. The guests came and Saeran went out of his room, still calm. Suddenly, he heard it.

“Where’s Saeran?” Bonny’s voice chanted happily at the living room.

He froze. He hadn’t seen her since the incident, but he hadn’t forgotten about her. Every time he saw that window at his room he remembered her, knowing it was because of her intervention that he had it now. He didn’t want to face her, but he didn’t want to run away either. All his calmness disappeared, making him anxious. She would be with _him_. Would she and Yoosung hold hands before him?

Suddenly, in front of him appeared the blonde girl he was fearing so much at that moment.

“You look good,” Bonny smiled. “I’m glad to see you again, Saeran. The red looks good on you,” her smile widened.

“Did you have fun without me?” he bitterly said as all answer.

Her smile was replaced by a deep frown.

“Why are you being so mean to me?”

Saeran shrugged, going pass her, leaving her sad and confused. She went with Yoosung with a pout and he gave her a sad smile and rubbed her head, making Saeran sick.

Saeyoung was happy to have all his family with him, and so he expressed. They took a picture together and all of them chatted amiably. Saeran’s head was in another place, so he didn’t feel overwhelmed. Yoosung and Jumin tried to talk to him besides Saeyoung, but he replied dryly or with short answers, feeling too scared to reply in any other way. Besides, he didn’t like Yoosung and talking to Jumin was just too painful. He knew he must hate him after he had killed his best friend.

He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, seen that he shouldn’t drink any other thing, but his hands suddenly felt like jelly and he ended up pouring the content on the floor. He gulped, feeling useless and took a cloth to try and clean it before someone could see it and get mad at him or embarrass him.

“What happened?” he suddenly heard behind him.

He became pale and looked towards the person who had spoken. Mary stood there, her hands on her waist and a look he could not identify on her face. Suddenly, her expression changed into one of surprise and she approached him. Saeran moved away, fearing she would get mad, but she took another cloth and cleaned the mess.

“Are you going to help?” she asked him.

He nodded, cleaning with her, his hands shaking. Suddenly, she smiled.

“Thank you, Saeran. Are you feeling tired?” he nodded. “Why don’t you try to go and rest?” she asked, rubbing his arm carefully.

He nodded again, going towards the door of the kitchen, but Mary called him before he could go out. She gave him a glass of water.

Saeran entered his room and sat on the bed, looking through the window. He drank some water, his dry throat thanking the gesture, and thought about what had just happened. Why had she acted that way? She hated him. Then why? Maybe his brother had asked her to? He felt confused but, more than that, he felt scared. He had felt good when Mary had thanked and helped him. He was scared that was another trap and that he would be hurt and abandoned again. His hands started to tremble. He hated feeling that way. He hated that he couldn’t trust anyone and he hated when he started trusting.

He had started to sob without realising, grabbing the glass tightly. Suddenly, he felt a tender hand taking it away from him. He looked up. It was Bonny. She sat next to him and said nothing, looking at the wall next to him as he stared at her. Why was she there instead of with...? An image of her holding Yoosung’s hand coursed his mind, but instead of anger, he started to feel how he wanted to cry more. A person like him didn’t deserve to hold hands with a girl like Bonny. She was bright, radiant, healthy. He was dark, violent and broken. She was there because she pitied him, even though she had said she didn’t.

He felt her hand grabbing his, which made his heart start beating wildly.

“Leave me,” he asked her.

“Saeran, do you hate me?” she suddenly asked him.

 

“Bonny said if you play a prank on me, she’ll tickle you to death,” Yoosung warned Saeyoung.

“If she can capture me,” he playfully replied, leaning on one of his cars. “Well, what did you want to talk about that’s so secretive? Are you going to confess your love for me?” he laughed.

Yoosung startled, blushing, his eyes becoming watery.

“Don’t tease me.”

“Aw, Yoosungie, is that right? You love God 707?” he chuckled, hiding his nervousness at Yoosung’s reaction.

“Why are you so mean?” Yoosung asked, shivering.

“Yoo...?”

“I like you!” he said. “I-I like you a lot,” he sobbed. “So don’t act like a jerk,” he started wiping his tears with the back of his hand as Saeyoung stood there, looking at him, speechless and flustered.

“Wha...?”

“I like you so much… I talked to Bonny about it!” he cried. “I like you so much, I tried to talk to your brother despite all the things he’s done to Bonny and you! I like you so much I...”

“I don’t des...” he suddenly heard Mary’s words in his head, asking him not to say that he didn’t deserve her, but to love her instead. “I-I like you too,” Saeyoung hid his face behind his hand. “Gosh, stop crying already when I like you back.”

Yoosung looked at him, wondering if he had heard alright.

“It’s not a prank?”

“I don’t want the Honey Bronny to tickle me to death, now, do I?”

“So... you like me?”

Saeyoung looked up at him, his face completely red, and nodded, making Yoosung cry again.

“Why are you crying now?!” he startled, becoming alarmed.

“I’m so happy!”

Mary looked at all of this from the door, wondering where Bonny was in a moment like that.

 

“Have I done something for you to hate me?” Bonny continued. “If I have, I’m sorry.”

“W-why?” Saeran asked, trembling.

“Why?” Bonny repeated, confused.

“Why do you act so kind?”

She put a hand on his cheek, caressing it softly.

“Because you deserve some kindness after everything.”

He let her embrace him and cried on her shoulder.

 

Saeyoung hugged Yoosung, rubbing his back.

“So... what does Bonny say about this?” he asked.

“She says she wants us to date as long as she and I continue dating,” Yoosung replied, moving away from him and drying his tears. Saeyoung helped him, caressing his cheeks. “W-what do you want?”

“I think the four of us should talk through this,” Saeyoung concluded.

Yoosung nodded and embraced him again. They broke the embrace to go back to the living room, making Mary pout.

“Kiss already, never mind me,” Mary whispered, unable to hold back her fangirling.

They went back to the living room, making Mary whine in disappointment. The guests started to leave, though they became worried when Bonny didn’t appear. Saeyoung went to check on Saeran’s room and found her caressing absentmindedly Saeran’s hair, who was asleep on her lap as she checked her phone. He stopped contemplating the scene, mixed feelings in his chest. Saeran rarely slept, less so in another’s company, and never established physical contact expect if it was extremely necessary. How had Bonny got to him? He felt jealous, but also happy that Saeran had someone to trust. At the same time, feared Saeran would start loving Bonny in a way she couldn’t love him back, breaking him and making it more difficult for him to trust people.

“Bonny,” he whispered and she looked up at him. “They’re looking for you to leave.”

She nodded and went out from under Saeran carefully, but he woke up anyway. He turned his face away from the two of them and Bonny whispered a soft bye.

“Can we meet to talk later this afternoon?” Saeyoung asked her.

“Sure,” she replied.

 

Narumi was uneasy. She had been afraid of going to Saeyoung’s, fearing Saeran might have an attack in front of her. Nevertheless, the Saeran she had found was very different of the one she had heard talking about. This Saeran was shy and scared, and she had understood Bonny’s impulse helping him. Jumin sat her on his lap and caressed her neck with his lips gently.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I was thinking about Saeran,” she confessed, leaning on his chest. “I want to help him.”

Jumin embraced her.

“I understand how you feel. You’re so gentle.”

“I’m sorry,” she suddenly said, realising he had killed V.

Jumin shook his head.

“I understand,” he kissed her forehead.

 

Bonny met Saeyoung at the supermarket in front of his house.

“Is everything alright?” she asked with a knowing look which made Saeyoung chuckle.

“I guess Yoosung has already told you.”

“Of course, Saedude, I mean,” she rolled her eyes.

“I... feel uneasy.”

Bonny took his hands.

“Mary ships you two as much as I do.”

He shook his head, sighing.

“There... are things Yoosung doesn’t know,” he looked at her, her serious look matching his. “About Mint Eye, about V, my brother... Rika. Things we haven’t told you either, things... difficult to talk about. And I don’t know if I deserve being with someone from whom I’m keeping such important secrets.”

“I guessed so,” she replied.

“Come again?” he asked, surprised.

“I guessed there are things you haven’t told us,” Bonny looked in front of her. “There are pieces of the puzzle missing. How Rika got involved in Mint Eye, why, how V was involved, your brother too, how V died,” she looked at Saeyoung. “Yoosung is not silly. He must know there are things you’re hiding, but he chooses to love you still,” she shrugged, making Saeyoung blush, looking away from her. “Or rather, he cannot help but loving you. He must understand there are things you cannot tell yet, and that are difficult to say, but... It’s his decision to judge whether you’re worthy of his love, and he seems to have done that already.”

“What will happen when he finds out about these secrets? What if they are too much to handle? What if... what if he hates me?”

“When he finds out, he will need our support more than even,” Bonny leaned on his shoulder. “And he won’t hate you for doing what you thought was right. He might get angry, but Yoosung is understanding, and he’ll forgive you and love you all the same, that is, if he gets angry at all. Saeyoung,” she made him look at her, “getting into a relationship is always scary, but you trusted Mary. Trust Yoosung too. You both deserve it,” she smiled.

He returned the smile.

“Thank you.”

She chuckled.

“Well, I’m glad things are finally working out. Want to write some fanfiction?”

“Wait, there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

Bonny turned to face him, startled.

“Sure, what is it?”

“It’s about Saeran,” he said, serious once again. “Why... why are you helping him?” She startled, surprised. “I thank you for your help, but I’m just... puzzled.”

“I... When I first met your brother, I went to him because you called for him,” she replied. “You were asking with your look for someone to go to him, and I wanted to help you, Mary and Yoosung, so I went to him. I was scared. Mary had told me Saeran was violent, but I found him quiet and... hurt. Broken. And that made me break in front of him,” she chuckled, still feeling self-conscious about it. Saeyoung startled. “I started to cry in front of him, can you believe it?”

“I certainly do,” Saeyoung snorted. “You’re such a cry baby.”

She stroke out her tongue, chuckling with him, but continued talking.

“I decided I needed to help him too,” she smiled. “And when I felt I was being of help, I became so happy I just continued doing it. Then Mary opened my eyes, making me see I was encouraging a toxic relationship with him, so I decided to rest for some time. I cannot say I missed him, but I did worry about him, and you, wondering if you were doing alright. Fortunately, Mary kept me informed. And, well, I was happy to see Saeran is, indeed, improving quite a lot.” Saeyoung smiled at this. “I want to become friends with him in an equal relationship, that’s my main goal now.”

Saeyoung rubbed her head.

“Just don’t give him the wrong impression,” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m scared he might fall in love with you,” he replied, trying to keep his tone light and cheerful but secretly scared about it.

“How’s that even going to happen?” she chuckled.

“I’ve never seen him so comfortable around other person as he was today lying on your lap.”

“That’s because I’m fluffy,” Bonny patted her thighs.

“I’m serious.”

“Saeyoung, it’ll be alright,” she laughed.

He patted her head, still unsure but relieved. He really hoped so.


	15. A Smile and a Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter! >w< And I'm preparing a small piece for Halloween, so please look forward to it hehe :3
> 
> I reaaaally hope you like this!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

“Bonny, look!” Yoosung exclaimed. “Mary gave me a LOLOL armour she fished. Isn’t it awesome?!” he continued, his cheeks red of the excitement.

“Wow, Yoosung, that’s so great,” she replied, taking a box of shortbread and kissing his cheek. “Now, it’s time for me to follow my Spartan regime.”

“What...?”

“You know,” Bonny suddenly became serious, “the last exam I took...”

“Do you know your grade already?” Bonny nodded, pouting, and Yoosung embraced her. “It’s alright, Bonny, I’m sure you’ll make it up in your next exam.”

“But to do that, I need an A+,” she pouted.

“Really?!” Yoosung exclaimed, surprised. He knew she used to be a good student, so it took him by surprise that she needed an A+ to pass her course.

“Yes! I got a B, so I need an A+ to have an A in my final grade!”

Yoosung’s head started spinning, making him become dizzy.

“So you got a B?”

“I’m a bit embarrassed myself,” Bonny looked away. “Well, the thing is, from now until my exam next week I’ll lock myself up, in your room preferably, do you want to join me?”

Yoosung didn’t understand very well her logic, but couldn’t refuse either, feeling she needed the emotional support. That’s how Yoosung became an A student again.

 

Narumi smiled. The meal with Jumin’s father was going better than expected. He was polite and kind with her, always smiling and asking polite questions, showing interest for her life and acquaintances. She came back from the toilet and found Jumin was more serious than expected. Mr Han, nevertheless, smiled at her as before and they chatted amiably, though Jumin’s silence was making Narumi uncomfortable.

They got home after saying goodbye to the CEO and Jumin sat on the sofa with a prolonged sigh, missing more than even Elizabeth 3rd, who was staying at Yoosung’s until Narumi finished her treatment on her allergy.

“Did something happen while I was absent?” Narumi asked, sitting next to Jumin and caressed his hand.

“Father said some... unpleasant things.”

“Is he dating anyone else again?” Narumi inquired, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

Nevertheless, Jumin shook his head, serving himself some wine.

“Then, what is it?” she insisted, fearing the worse.

“He... suggested me it could be better for my future that I got engaged with a woman of more standing.”

Narumi became pale.

“But he was so gentle and nice...”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Jumin embraced her. “I’m more sorry about him, though. Status is not something I care about in a relationship, and no one will change what I feel for you.”

“What if he’s right?” Narumi bit her lower lip.

“It may be better for my career, but not my future. My happiness depends of being with the person I love. That person is you, Narumi.”

She nodded, meeting his eager kiss, but still was left uneasy.

**Bonny:** how can that womanizer say that?!

**Narumi:** Bonny, he’s still my father-in-law T^T

**Bonny:** bullshit

**Mary:** what if we do a girls meetup to relax and think about something else? Besides, we should look for a flat

**Bonny:** that’s right!!! Let’s do that! Should I invite Jaehee??

**Mary:** of course!

**Narumi:** apartment?

**Bonny:** I thought you were the more reluctant one to live in a not-so-dead person’s apartment?

**Narumi:** aren’t we living with our boyfriends now?

**Mary:** thought it was temporary?

**Bonny:** yah, I’m too young to live with my boyfriend!! Apart from the fact that I don’t know for how long I will be able to stay in University accommodation for free... LOL

**Mary:** LOL you’re a squatter.

**Bonny:** LOL

 

“I was surprised when Bonny called me,” Jaehee said, letting out a soft smile. “So, it’s a girls meetup?”

“Exactly!” Bonny exclaimed, taking Jaehee’s arm. “What do you want to do, Baehee?”

She blushed lightly and looked at the other girls, who smiled at her.

“Is it alright that I choose what to do?”

“Sure!”

“And I’m actually grateful that Bonny and Narumi aren’t whining about watching the husbandos’ series again,” Mary laughed.

“Husbandos...?”

“Nothing you should worry about,” Bonny brushed it off. “Now, where do you want to go?”

“A cafeteria maybe?” Jaehee shyly asked.

“Sure!” the three of them exclaimed.

“So you like coffee?” Mary asked, taking a sip from her milkshake.

“I do. I was assigned a project at a cafeteria by Mr Han lately, though I couldn’t work on t as much as I would have liked to.”

“Why not?” Narumi asked, upset.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jaehee excused herself. “I guess I shouldn’t talk about these things here...”

“It’s alright, Narumi is cool,” Bonny said, taking a piece of her cheesecake.

“But...”

“I don’t mind hearing about Jumin as a boss,” Narumi smiled. “As long as you’re respectful,” she clarified, making Mary and Bonny laugh.

“Well, of course I would be respectful.”

“She protects her donut a lot,” Mary told her, making Narumi blush and let out a whine of complaint.

“Donut...?” Jaehee repeated, clearly flustered at the nickname. “Anyway, I think you’re a good influence for him,” Jaehee smiled. “He’s been acting more cheerfully lately, acting less cold towards his employees. Except for me, of course,” she added with a sigh in a whisper.

“Why don’t you ask him to put you in another project related to coffee?” Bonny asked.

“I’m working on a cat project now,” they heard the despair in Jaehee’s tone.

“I’ll talk to him,” Narumi sighed.

“Don’t worry, Narumi, I don’t want this to affect your relationship.”

“It wouldn’t affect it,” she replied.

“Why don’t you quit your job if you don’t like it?” Bonny asked.

“I don’t think it’s that simple,” Mary said.

“Why not? She could simply open her own business and work at her own cafeteria. It would be super cool!”

“You’re still so naïve,” Jaehee chuckled.

Nevertheless, something in what she had said didn’t sound as such a bad idea. Soon enough, they changed the topic of conversation and Mary and Bonny informed the girls about the Yooseven business. Narumi had a nosebleed and Jaehee had to be explained all that had happened before to really understand the issue. Then, Mary talked about a prank Saeyoung had played on her.

“I swear, after all we’ve gone through I was more than happy that he hid my underwear,” she pouted. “It’s a good sign.”

Bonny nodded, agreeing, and asked the question that was going through Narumi and Jaehee’s head at that moment.

“And how’s Saeran doing?” she smiled.

“Oh, he’s doing quite well lately,” Mary replied, grinning. “He’s starting an artistic therapy. He turns out to be quite good at drawing and has an ear for music, at least better than mine or his brother’s, so he’s learning to play the guitar.”

“That’s amazing!” Bonny exclaimed.

“The three of us should hang out some time and draw together,” Narumi said, excited. “Have you taught him to use the tablet?”

“I think it’s better to wait for him to be more stable,” Mary said. “I don’t want him to feel frustrated now that he’s found something he’s good at. I’ll do it if I consider he needs a challenge or a push, but for the time being, I think he should stick to traditional art. Besides, after all that’s happened, he isn’t quite fond of computers.”

“I see,” Narumi nodded.

“I want to sing at Saeran’s melodies!” Bonny exclaimed.

“That could be quite good,” Mary replied.

“Zen could do it too,” Jaehee said, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

“Well, yeah, but after me,” Bonny puffed out her cheeks.

“Can you sing, Bonny?” Jaehee asked, intrigued.

“You do behave around Yoosung, right?” Mary laughed.

“She spends the day singing,” Narumi explained to Jaehee, Bonny nodding.

“Aye, I do. It’s not that I can sing, it’s that I love doing it and I don’t sound too terrible.”

“You do sound great,” Mary and Narumi made her pride grow.

“I would like to hear you,” Jaehee smiled.

“I love musicals, so I bet I could sing something you’ll like,” Bonny winked, making Jaehee a little bit gayer.

“I’ll tell Saeran you want to sing with him, and that we should draw together. He’s going to love it!” Mary smiled.

 

Zen tied his shoelaces and looked at Lara when he was done.

“Well, how do you prefer warming up?” he asked her, but by the time he had finished the question, Lara had sprinted forwards.

That’s how she ended being carried by Zen to the nearest bench, hurt and pouting.

“Where does it hurt?”

“Up my thigh,” Lara complained.

“Y-you should be more careful,” Zen scolded her to hide his embarrassment as he caressed up her thigh. “You’re the nurse, you know?”

“But I couldn’t wait to start running.”

“God, I thought you were the mature one,” he chuckled.

“Hey! What do you mean by that? Auch!” she complained as Zen touched the place that hurt the most. “Wow, it doesn’t hurt at all now. Awesome!”

“Well, an actor has to know a little about anatomy,” he smiled proudly.

“Are you an actor?” she asked, impressed.

“I am! And I’m starting to become quite famous now!”

“Wow! That’s amazing! What film do you star in?”

“Oh, well, I’ve only appeared in musical shows so far.”

“You can sing?” Lara’s eyes light up.

“I do,” he replied, happy.

“That’s incredible! I wish I could, but I don’t have a great ear. I play the guitar a little, though,” she blushed.

“Really? Me too, me too! we should play together some time!”

Lara’s cheeks became redder.

“I’d rather listen while you play and sing.”

“Well, as you prefer. Just tell me which song you like and I’ll learn it!”

Lara’s face light up.

“Really?”

“Of course!”

“In that case...” she hesitated, “why don’t you try learning _Castle on a Hill_ , by Ed Sheeran?”

“Sure,” he smiled.

They went running for a couple of minutes and had lunch before Zen took Lara home, feeling like floating on a cloud. Needless to say that he started working on learning the song she had asked him to play that very afternoon.

 

Yoosung and Saeyoung took the chance that the girls were hanging out together and that Saeran was on therapy to meet at the latter’s house. It had been some time since they had last hanged out on their own, so they planned to play LOLOL and other videogames to celebrate that Yoosung had done as perfect as Bonny in his exams.

Saeyoung was looking forward to it, but he found himself nervous around Yoosung. Both of them knew about the other’s feelings and he had decided he would allow himself loving Yoosung as he deserved after talking to Mary about that. Yoosung and he hadn’t really talked about it, though, so he felt unsure about what to do and nervous.

They had just finished playing another round of LOLOL when Yoosung said he didn’t want to play anymore. Saeyoung looked at him, surprised.

“Don’t make that face!” Yoosung complained. “I’m not such an addict!”

“Has my very own Yoosung been abducted by aliens?!”

“You think you’re so funny,” Yoosung snorted, puffing out his cheeks.

“Aw, you’re sooo adorable when you’re angry,” Saeyoung pinched his cheeks, playfully.

“Th-then, kiss me,” Yoosung said, blushing and frowning.

Saeyoung startled, but complied, brushing his lips against his, lightly. Yoosung returned the kiss, deepening it. All of Saeyoung’s nervousness disappeared then, the urgency in Yoosung’s kiss telling him all he needed to know at that moment.

“Bonny has made you bolder?” Saeyoung playfully asked him, taking him by the waist and sitting him on his lap. “Let’s see how much you can handle before getting flustered,” he licked his lips.

“S-Saeyoung!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Have you already lost?” Saeyoung chuckled darkly, kissing down his throat.

Yoosung let out a moan and gasped when he lifted him to take him to his bedroom.

 

When Saeran had come back home, Mary had informed him of what she talked about hanging out with him with the girls. His therapist had said that it was good that he started socialising and opening up to more people little by little, so he nodded and went to his room. Nevertheless, there, he let himself fall on the bed and embraced his knees. He was too anxious. Could he really do it? Wasn’t he going to disappoint everyone with his poor drawings and guitar skills? Wouldn’t they be bored around him? It was not going to be alright.


	16. If Only

The doorbell rang and Saeyoung opened it to let Bonny in. She smiled widely at him and they made their usual greet: a hug, a high five with their right foot and a high five with their left hand.

“Where’s Saeran?” she asked, doing her kitty face.

“That’s how much you love me.”

“I love you, God 707, but I was promised a song,” she playfully replied.

“How can you be so meanie,” Saeyoung pouted. “Anyway, my baby bro is taking a nap, so we can do other stuff in the meantime.”

Bonny’s eyes sparkled.

“I’ve heard you have the greatest collection of wigs.”

Saeyoung returned her smirk.

“And you’ve heard right.”

They rushed to Saeyoung’s bedroom and soon enough, the room which Vanderwood had taken so long tidying and cleaning was turned into a mess of heaps of clothes and wigs. Bonny and Saeyoung interchanged all kinds of costumes, of which they took pictures, doing arrangements in those Bonny tried, for she was too small for most of them, and spammed the RFA chat room with said photos. Nevertheless, everyone seemed too occupied to answer, at which Bonny and Saeyoung pouted.

Suddenly, Bonny found something interesting on Saeyoung’s bedside table.

“These are Yoosung’s hairpins!” she smiled.

Saeyoung looked at her with a smirk.

“Yes, they are.”

“How was it?!” she exclaimed.

“OMG, those moans!” Saeyoung licked his lips, delighted.

“His body all sweaty!” Bonny let herself fall on the bed.

“The way he grabs the bed sheets when he’s close!” Saeyoung sat on top of Bonny, making her roll on the bed and laugh.

“Did you get it into him?” her eyes sparkled.

“No,” he smirked.

“Kyaaaa!! OMGGG!! Did you ride him?!”

“Yes!!!”

“He...”

“Is...”

“So...”

“Sexy!”

“When he makes that face!”

“When he puts his hands in your hips!!”

“And moves with you!” They both stared at each other with shining eyes. "Well, let's stop this conversation before we get even more horny."

“Right you are,” he acknowledged it with a serious nod.

“Anyway, help me with this,” she pointed at the zip. “I’ve had enough of being a maid.”

“You’ll never have enough of being a maid,” he said, helping her.

“That may be actually right,” Bonny considered.

After having satisfied some of their cosplaying necessities, they went out of Saeyoung’s room to get some Dr Pepper, just in time to find a sleepy Saeran at the kitchen, looking for something in the fridge.

“Good morning, Saebro,” Saeyoung greeted him.

“Hi, Saeran,” Bonny chanted, happily.

He looked at them, anxious, and turned to the fridge again.

“Saeyoung, where’s the milk?”

Saeyoung’s look softened.

“There’s no milk left in the fridge, but Mary brought some the other day, so we should have some...”

“LOL, Saedude, please, keep the milk in the fridge, lololol.”

“Lololololol.”

Saeran played with the hem of his t-shirt, uneasy.

“Are you ready to sing song, Sae-sae?” Bonny asked him.

He nodded, still looking away from her and accepting the glass of milk his brother offered him. Bonny sat on the sofa, chatting with Saeyoung as Saeran brought his guitar and the notebook with the chords of the songs he knew.

“I’m not good,” he said, sitting next to her.

“You’ve just started, so I’m not expecting to hear Carlos Santana! Let’s see what you’ve got,” she took the notebook. He looked at her. At least she hadn’t tried to lie to him and say something like ‘I’m sure you’re good’ or something like the other RFA members had said when he said he played. “Oh, I love this one!” she smiled, giving him the paper.

“ _Hey there, Delilah_ ,” he read it.

“Can you transpose it play a couple of tones?”

“What? Of course I can’t,” Saeran said, suddenly becoming anxious.

“Oh, it’s ok, I didn’t want to pressure you,” Bonny took his trembling hand, worried.

“I don’t think I can play,” Saeran whispered.

“Don’t be silly, of course you can. Let’s see, play the first note,” Bonny encourage him. Saeran did it, anxious. “That’s right. I’ll start, then.”

Bonny started singing and soon enough Saeran joined her, the guitar sounding too low, the rhythm inconsistent and the strings not being strongly pressed due to Saeran’s anxiousness and insecurity, which made it sound out of tune. Nevertheless, at the second chorus he became more confident and started playing better, more focused on Bonny’s singing, which she tried to adapt to the guitar, than his fear of making a fool of himself. Suddenly, Bonny smiled at him and he started to become impressed at the nice sounds they were creating playing music together.

Saeyoung looked at them, a soft smile on his face as he played with his phone. He realised they weren’t even noticing his presence, which was rather good for him, seen that he was secretly recording the show. Saeran played the final notes and Bonny and he looked at each other for a while before Bonny started applauding and grinning enthusiastically.

“That was awesome, Saeran!” she exclaimed. “You still have to improve a lot, but it sounded great! I can’t believe you achieved this much in so little time! You have to play with more confidence! Did you notice how great it sounded when you did?”

Saeran looked away from her, overwhelmed by her words, and brought his hands to the sides of his head.

“Bonny, take it easy,” Saeyoung asked her.

“I’m sorry,” she realised. “Hey, Saeran, want to play another? Pretty please?” she pouted.

He looked at her, slightly blushed.

“Does the blondie play with you?” he suddenly asked, making Saeyoung and Bonny startle, the first alarmed, the latter confused.

“Eh? No, I don’t think he can play any instruments.”

“Ok,” he stuttered, taking the guitar again. “Which one do you know?”

Bonny became happy again, brushing off his weird question, and started looking for another song as Saeyoung looked at Saeran, suspicious. After some time, Bonny prepared to leave, taking his coat and scarf. For Saeyoung’s surprise, Saeran stood up and saw her to the door.

“I had a lot of fun, thank you,” she smiled. “I’m so glad I got to see a new side of you today, Saeran. You were so tender.”

He looked at her in silence and Bonny waited for him to say something.

“Stay.”

She startled.

“I can’t, Sae-sae, I told Yoosung I was going to have dinner with him,” she replied, smiling broadly at the prospect of a romantic dinner with her boyfriend. “But next time, I’ll stay for sure!”

“Don’t go,” he asked her, making her confused.

“I can come back tomorrow if you want to.”

“Don’t leave!” he exclaimed, taking her by the wrist and pulling her into his arms.

“Saeran, what’s wrong?” Bonny asked, worried, and started rubbing his back as he tightened the embrace. “Saeran, it hurts,” she whispered. “Sae...”

Saeyoung put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“She’ll come back tomorrow, Saeran. Nothing’s going to happen to her in the way. Right, Bonny?”

“Of course not!” she exclaimed, pushing lightly to soften Saeran’s grip around her. “I’ll text you when I get home, alright?” she said, smiling broadly at him to transmit him a sense of security. She caressed his cheek gently and he closed his eyes, letting go of her. “That’s right, I’m going to be fine. I have to if I want to sing again with you, right? See you, guys, tomorrow then!” she waved at them, going out.

Saeyoung looked at Saeran, worried.

“I hurt her,” Saeran said, collapsing on the floor, his hands on each side of his head. “She said I was hurting her.”

“Saeran, it’s alright, she isn’t hurt anymore,” Saeyoung rubbed his back.

“No! She’s gone! She’s gone to go to him!” he exclaimed, enraged, pushing his brother away. “She’s not coming! She’s gone!! She’s abandoned me!!”

“Saeran, no!” Saeyoung tried to embrace him, but he pushed him away again. Nevertheless, a second later, he started sobbing, calling his brother. Saeyoung approached him slowly and carefully and put his hand on his shoulder. At his lack of reaction, he embraced him. “I’m here, Saeran. I’m sorry. I’m not going anywhere, and Bonny isn’t either.”

At that moment, Mary entered the house, only to find Saeran crying in his brother’s arms. She approached both of them and put a hand on Saeran’s shoulder.

“What happened?” she asked Saeyoung.

“He’s got a nervous breakdown after Bonny left,” Saeyoung whispered.

Mary rushed to take his pills and offered them to Saeran, who screamed, scared, and hid his face on Saeyoung’s chest when he saw them.

“Don’t let her make me take it!” he asked of Saeyoung.

“Saeran, they for your own good,” Saeyoung soothed him. “Come on, have one. They’ll make you calmer.”

Saeran had had some problems with his medicines before, but fortunately this time they got to convince him to take them.

“Thank you, Saeran, you’re doing great,” Mary embraced him.

“Don’t tell Bonny to come tomorrow,” he said after a while. “I’m embarrassed.”

He locked himself in his room and Saeyoung and Mary cuddled on the bed.

“What happened?” Mary asked.

“I think he’s starting to fall for her,” Saeyoung buried his face on Mary’s breasts and she caressed his hair.

“Well, good luck making her realise so,” she sighed. “She can be so thick when it comes to people liking her.”

Saeyoung sighed.

“I’m worried she may hurt him.”

“I don’t know,” Mary thought for a while. “I think she will grow to like him.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, I mean. He’s her type.”

“I hope you’re right. Well, how was your gaming day with Yoosung?” he smiled.

Mary’s face light up.

 

They had gone to Yoosung’s apartment to have a LOLOL session.

“You ready to play?! This is going to be so epic!!” he exclaimed, letting her in. “I saved the armour you gave me to use it today for the first time!”

“What are you saying? We’re not going on a raid today. I’m going to fish,” Mary said, setting her computer, at which Yoosung let out a pout. “Just kidding, Yoosungie!” she laughed.

“Thank God!!” he exclaimed.

They played for a while until they felt their eyes starting to hurt and decided to rest for a while, moment in which they saw the pictures Saeyoung and Bonny had sent with the costumes on.

“LOLOLOL,” Mary laughed. “They’re such dorks.”

 “Yeah, it’s embarrassing to look at them.” Yoosung said, secretly putting one of the pictures as his wallpaper.

“So... how did it go with Saeyoung?” Mary asked him, a look of complicity in her eyes, at which Yoosung blushed.

“It went well,” he shyly replied.

“Oh, come on, tell me the details,” she whined. “If I asked him, he’d only joke around. Tell me, did he do the ‘I’m in’ with a hacker voice?”

“I...”

“Oh, you were top!!” Mary exclaimed, at which Yoosung almost died. “Kyaaa!! Did you like it? Was he too rough?”

“A little, but I didn’t dislike it.”

“Ohohohohoho,” Mary exclaimed, holding back a nosebleed. “I know, right?”

“Let’s talk about something else!” Yoosung said, hiding his face in his arms.

“Alright, cutie pie, want to know something nice?”

“I do!” he exclaimed, his face lighting up in an instant.

Mary grinned and took her computer.

“This is a secret you have to keep from anyone, especially Bonny and Narumi. Are you sure you can do it?” Yoosung nodded impatient, pretending he zipped his mouth. “I’ll tell you because we’re besties. Look at this.”

She opened a file with a game Yoosung had never seen before.

“What’s this?” he asked, curious.

“It’s a game I’m making for them,” Mary smiled. “It’s an otome game in which they can flirt with all their fictional husbandos and waifus at the same time! Isn’t it great?”

“She’s going to love it!” Yoosung exclaimed. “But why do they have to be only the fictional ones?” he pouted.

“I’m sorry, little cinnamon roll, but you already bang her. Let her have some fun with the ones who don’t exist.”

He continued pouting, but at the end he became too engrossed in listening to what Mary explained to him about creating videogames to care anymore.

 

Lara went out of the hospital after another tiring day. She took her phone and messaged Zen, missing him in a strange way she didn’t want to acknowledge, and willing to talk to him to relax after work.

“I’m fine, princess, what about you?” she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

“Zen!” she exclaimed, turning around and smiling unconsciously. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I surprise a lovely lady?” he asked her, taking her hand and kissing it, but she moved it away.

“Well, for your information, I’m not a ‘lovely lady,’ I’m a warrior.”

“A warrior princess?” he winked, pretending to negotiate with her, chuckling at her blush.

“A-alright?”

He took her to a park near the hospital and up a small hill, from which they could watch the sunset.

“This is one of my favourite places in the world,” Zen said, taking his guitar. “And now, my lady’s request,” he smiled tenderly.

His song started to fill the atmosphere, leaving Lara surprised and transported at the sweet melody his voice created. Her eyes even teared up, though her smile confirmed how happy she was. Zen finished and got surprised at Lara’s beautiful expression, washed by the colour of the sunset. She suddenly leaned closer to him, but stopped herself before kissing him.

“Is anything the matter?” he asked.

“I’m not... sure of what I’m doing,” she confessed.

“Then, let me...”

He kissed her, softly, with a calm expression though almost dying in the inside.

“More,” she licked her lips with a smirk, taking him by the collar and kissing him roughly. That girl was going to kill him.

 

The next day, Narumi and Mary got to Saeyoung’s to draw with Saeran. Yoosung was there too, sitting on Saeyoung’s lap as he played LOLOL. Saeran finally went out of his room and they went to the kitchen, where there was a brighter light and more comfortable table.

“How are you feeling, Saeran?” Narumi asked with a tender smile.

Saeran shrugged and took out his things. He had started a drawing he wanted to finish at that moment, so he wasn’t paying much attention to the girls. They chatted throughout the session, amiably, and suddenly Narumi noticed. In Saeran’s picture there was a girl with long, curly hair and a wide smile. She looked at Mary, worried, and pointed at the drawing with her eyes. Mary followed her glance and saw it. She sighed. What were they going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the first chapter. I really hope you liked it and continue reading this story ^^
> 
> Check more content in my Tumblr!: https://makachan88.tumblr.com/


End file.
